


L'appel de la vie

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, Fanfic, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: El amor no es para siempre.Los sueños se desvanecen.Su relación ya no es tan fuerte. ¿Lograran salvarla, o la separación es inminente?-----------------LxLight N/A: No prometo un lindo final.





	1. Chapter 1

**1.RUTINA**

 

Se dobló sus mangas largas hasta el codo, los cuales luego procedió a apoyar sobre su escritorio. El reloj ya marcaba las 18h34, su horario laboral había finalizado hace un poco más de media hora, de hecho, los demás escritorios de sus compañeros estaban ordenadamente vacíos, pero los apilados papeles sobre el suyo le hacían saber que le faltaba al menos una hora más para poder partir.

 

Suspiró por enésima vez esa fría tarde. No deseaba quejarse, era él quien había pedido las horas extras a su jefe pues necesitaba el dinero, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba cansado. Cansado de lo que ahora era su vida. Si hace diez años alguien le hubiese dicho que a los veintisiete no sería más que un simple oficinista, probablemente se hubiese reído en sus rostros para luego pavonearse sobre ser el mejor detective del mundo algún día.

 

Continuó moviendo con rapidez sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computador, viendo de vez en vez los archivos que tenía sobre el escritorio, comparándolos con las gráficas que se mostraban en la pantalla. Terminó quitándose su corbata negra para luego desabotonar tres botones de su camisa, total, estaba solo en ese lugar.

 

El ardor en sus ojos se hizo más presente una vez que apagó su ordenador. Acomodó todas sus carpetas en los cajones de su escritorio y se estiró un poco sobre la silla para desentumecer sus extremidades.

 

  
Tuvo que cerrar por completo su gabardina tan pronto puso un pie fuera del lugar, el viento invernal lo había golpeado de lleno, calando hasta la médula. Llegó hasta el parqueo situado al otro lado de la calle, ése destinado a los empleados de aquel gris edificio. Encendió el motor de su viejo Chevrolet color marrón, no sin antes retirar algo de su dedo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

A pesar del mal tiempo que hacía, tuvo que retirar su bufanda y gabardina al cruzar el umbral de aquel lugar que estaba custodiado por dos guardias mal encarados a cada lado. A pesar de estar casi vacío, como cualquier otro bar en día miércoles, el olor a tabaco era realmente penetrante. No tenía la mejor iluminación, sin embargo el humo de los cigarrillos y puros hacían más tenue el lugar. Estiró un poco su cuello, intentando vislumbrar la presencia de alguien entre las mesas caoba del salón pero sin éxito, dirigió sus pasos hasta la barra que estaba al fondo, donde una mujer que rondaba los treinta años se encontraba limpiando las jarras y acomodándolas en el estante que estaba sobre todas las botellas de licor.

  
-¿Jeannette, acaso ella aún no viene?.-  
Se sentó en las altas sillas de color negro brillante, llamando la atención de la robusta mujer, quien volteó al reconocer su voz.

 

  
-¡Vaya que te has tardado hoy!-  
Reclamó, guardando el trapo en su delantal para luego recoger sus rubios y rizos cabellos con una cola mal hecha.

 

  
-Lo siento, tuve que hacer horas extras. ¿Ella se ha ido ya?.-  
Su voz sonó nerviosa, temiendo no verla.

 

  
-Sube.-  
Fue su única respuesta luego de hacer una bomba de chicle, la cual explotó sobre sus labios rojos.

Lawliet sonrío y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban a un lado de la barra, ésas que al fondo mostraban una puerta de madera con un número 20 escrito en dorado sobre ella.

 

  
-¿Quien es?.-

Se escuchó una suave voz al otro lado, algo que le hizo temblar como un chiquillo al reconocerla, su emoción era tanto que podía jurar haber percibido ya su fresco y ligero olor a rosas y limón.

 

  
-Soy quien tú desees.-

  
Su seductora voz llegó hasta los oídos de la chica quién se encontraba frente al espejo de un tocador acomodándose sus prendas, por instinto corrió a la puerta y sonrío ampliamente al verlo. A pesar que su aspecto lucia cansado, con su camisa arrugada por fuera del pantalón, sus mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos cabellos desarreglados y unas ojeras más marcadas que lo usual, aún así lograba verse jodidamente sensual para ella.

 

  
-Hoy has tardado.-  
Hizo un leve puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lawliet cerró la puerta tras de él, quedándose mudo por unos segundos. A pesar que la pelínegra quisiese hacer un rostro aniñado, contrastaba enormemente con su curvilíneo cuerpo. Se relamió los labios sin pudor alguno, la manera en la que esas liguillas se hundían levemente en sus turgentes y blancas piernas le excitaba, sentía su pene temblar bajo el pantalón ante lo bien que se marcaba la estrecha cintura de la chica con ese corsé rojo haciendo juego con la lencería del mismo color. El corpiño apenas y contenía sus voluptuosos senos, y el hilo se perdía exquisitamente entre aquellas redondas nalgas.

 

  
-Comenzaré a ponerme celoso que trabajes en este sitio visitado mayormente por hombres.-  
Sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, la tomó por las caderas empujándola hasta que la puso sobre el tocador de su camerino, situándose él entre las redondas piernas.

  
El corazón de Kiyomi latía con fuerza, no solo por lo que aquellas pálidas manos provocaban al aventurarse en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sino también por la emoción que le embargaba al estar a su lado.

  
Cinco meses habían pasado ya desde aquella tarde que Lawliet había cruzado el umbral del bar, Kiyomi para ese entonces solo tenía tres semanas trabajando y a pesar que Jeannette le había aconsejado no entrometerse demasiado en la vida de los clientes, no pudo evitar extenderle otro vaso de whisky al pálido y frustrado hombre sentado tras la barra.

 

Lawliet pronto se descubrió cómodo intercambiando palabras con aquella mujer, poseedora de unos ojos color gris que jamás había visto, le hacía olvidar su día a día, su aburrida rutina: de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa. Se perdía en el contonear de sus caderas cuando se desplazaba por el bar sirviendo las jarras sobre las mesas, lo hacía reír cuando luego de su jornada decidían compartir un momento juntos.

 

  
Ninguno de los dos supo como sus labios chocaron esa fría noche fuera del bar, cuando sus pálidas manos tomaron posesivamente aquellas turgentes caderas sobre la pegada falda de cuero, apresándola contra el muro de aquel oscuro callejón, al lado de los basureros de metal. Ese había sido el inicio de aquella furtiva relación y el desencadenamiento del amor que guardaba el corazón de Kiyomi.

 

El pequeño camerino se había caldeado y los gemidos agudos y roncos iban en aumento, sus largas uñas intentaban sujetarse de la pálida espalda, dejando surcos rojos a su paso. Los labios de Lawliet se deleitaban con aquel terso cuello, mientras la chica echaba su cabeza para atrás, dejándose poseer por las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo en cada profunda estocada que el azabache propinaba. Sujetó con fuerza la estrecha cintura, dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre ella, sus roncos gemidos eran señal de su inminente orgasmo. Se pegó más a su cuerpo, hundiendo su miembro en ésa húmeda y caliente cavidad, la cual acunó su abundante y espeso semen. Su débil y agitado cuerpo se recostó sobre el de Kiyomi, quien se encontraba en una situación similar, sus negros cabellos pegándose por el sudor en su frente y su espalda recostada contra el espejo de su tocador mientras sus brazos rodeaban con ternura la espalda del azabache, cuyos cabellos acariciaba delicadamente.

 

  
-Te amo, Lawliet.-  
Confesó temerosa. Jamás habían formalizado esa relación y le daba miedo que para Lawliet solo significase un simple acoston, porque para ella era mucho más. No eran mucho los meses que llevaban juntos, las citas eran esporádicas y solamente a lugares poco conocidos, pero aún así ese azabache era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

 

  
Lawliet alzó su rostro, viendo el miedo reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos color gris, sin embargo no pudo contestar como la pelínegra hubiese deseado, porque aunque ella era especial, no se atrevía a decir una mentira tan grande. Optó por acortar la distancia, juntando sus labios de nuevo, sumergiéndola en un beso más pasional que los previos.

 

  
-Me ha encantado verte, como siempre.-  
Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole con sus pulgares tiernamente.

 

  
Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios por no haber escuchado lo que sus oídos querían y sobretodo por su significado, era una despedida. Lo vio agacharse para tomar el pantalón que rodeaba sus tobillos. Ella se puso de pie, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas por haber estado abierta en aquella incomoda posición, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y que pudiera acomodarse las prendas frente al espejo.

 

  
-A mí también me encantó verte.-  
Susurró, abrazándole por detrás, recorriendo con sus manos el pálido pecho antes que el azabache terminase de abotonarse la camisa.

 

  
-Eres como una luz en mi vida.-  
Se volteó, viéndola sonreír ampliamente. Sabía que las mujeres amaban ese tipo de cosas y para hacerlo perfecto, la beso nuevamente, sintiendo como los labios de Kiyomi temblaban de alegría.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

El reloj sobre el tablero del auto marcaba las 21h40. Apagó el motor frente a una humilde y pequeña casa, cuya pintura celeste se estaba descascarando por los años. Suspiró profundo una vez se situó frente a la gastada puerta, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el objeto que había guardado horas antes, el brillante anillo que regresó a su dedo anular.

 

  
Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que la luz de la pequeña sala estuviese encendida, pero más le sorprendió ver el desorden en ella. La mesita de centro había sido puesta en un extremo, ese espacio ahora se encontraba invadido por libros, cuadernos, página, lápices, colores, cartulinas. Los cuales no solo se limitaban a estar sobre los ladrillos, sino también sobre los sillones. La casa de por sí ya era pequeña, solo constaba de cuatro habitaciones bien distribuidos: cocina y comedor en uno solo, la sala en otro, la habitación principal a un lado y el baño por último, siendo el más pequeño a la vez. Sin embargo ese desorden hacia ver el lugar aún más estrecho.

 

  
-¡Mi amor!.-

Su vista dejó de lado la desorganizada sala y la alzó al reconocer la alegre voz de Light, quien acababa de salir de la puerta que estaba a un lado —su habitación— trayendo en mano más carpetas mientras caminaba apresurado hacia él.

 

  
-¿Ya comiste?. Puedo prepararte algo.-  
Le besó los labios, no sin antes dejar los papeles sobre el suelo.

 

  
-No tengo hambre.-  
Su voz ronca y apagada fue algo que alarmó al castaño, cuya mirada se lleno de preocupación.

 

  
-¿Lawliet, te sientes mal?.-  
Con el dorso de la mano palpó su frente, para cerciorarse que su esposo no tuviese fiebre. Pero el azabache ladeó su rostro, alejándose de él.

 

  
-¿¡Como quieres que me sienta sí al regresar encuentro la casa hecha un desorden!?.-  
Molesto, dejó su gabardina en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta, dando la espalda al castaño.

 

  
-Es por una tarea de la universidad, pero dejaré todo en su lugar al terminar.-  
Su voz era suave, sabía que contestar con agresividad solo generaría más violencia.

 

  
-¿¡Y ES NECESARIO TANTO DESORDEN PARA UNA SIMPLE TAREA!?.-  
Aquel grito hizo encogerse al castaño, quien inevitablemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

 

  
-No es para que te pongas así...-  
Intentó acercarse, queriendo tomarle el rostro con su trémula mano, pero Lawliet se la apartó de un preciso golpe sobre el dorso.

 

  
-¡Sabes que detesto el desorden!, ¡Maldita sea, Light!, ¿¡Tantos años juntos para que no sepas ni eso!?.-

 

  
-¡Un mal día en el trabajo no es razón para que te desquites conmigo!.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, dandole la espalda mientras apretaba los labios.

 

  
-¡Vamos, Light! Mis días no serían tan malos si al regresar no encontrase la casa hecha una mierda!.-  
A grandes zancadas se dirigió a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

 

El castaño se quedó en medio de la sala, sintiendo el temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Llevó la mano a sus labios para evitar que algún sollozo escapase de ellos. Como por inercia, dirigió sus pasos hacia la pequeña mesa que él mismo había colocado a un lado para dar espacio a su tarea, en ella se encontraba una foto cuyo blanco marco tenía cursis figuras de corazones rojo. Fue inevitable que una lagrima no rodease quemándole la mejilla al ver dicha fotografía: Lawliet detrás de él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ambos usando trajes, el suyo blanco y el de Lawliet negro; parados en medio de aquel verde jardín, donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar un arco forrado de blancas rosas.

 

Si el día de su boda alguien le hubiese dicho que el amor se les acabaría a los tres años, se hubiese reído por lo infinito que ese afecto era. Ambos lucían tan felices y enamorados el día en que habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Y es que Light le seguía amando de la misma manera, deseaba convencerse que las peleas eran parte de cualquier matrimonio, que su relación solo se haría más fuerte en cada prueba, así como las que ya habían superado, ambos habían salido adelante a pesar de la oposición de su familia, quienes desaprobaban su homosexualidad y mucho más el que quisiera casarse a la edad de veinte años. Jamás se arrepintió de haber firmado aquellos papeles esa tarde de abril, siempre mostraba con orgullo el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular. Pero últimamente comenzaba a cuestionarse si ese flamante amor aún existía en el pecho de su esposo, o si realmente ya se había extinguido por completo.

 


	2. Découragement.

**2.DÉCOURAGEMENT**

 

Solo una mano fue la que salió de entre las cobijas para con ella tantear la mesita de noche hasta que logró apagar la estresante alarma, 4h20. Se pasó la mano con pesadez por todo el rostro, intentando despabilarse para poder tomar fuerzas de salir de la cama y enfrentarse al frío de la madrugada. Ya eran algunos años de repetir las mismas acciones cada mañana, no por nada esas ojeras bajo sus ojos iban cada vez más negras.

Con desgano se rascó la panza bajo la floja camisa, sus ojos aún lucían adormitados y sus pasos eran torpes mientras intentaba no caer en la casi oscuridad que solo era rota por la tenue luz brindada por la vieja lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Cada día era lo mismo; levantarse junto al gallo para empezar su rutina, bañarse con agua helada porque un calentador es muy costoso, tomar cualquier cosa para ir comiendo durante el camino para luego pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos estancado en el tráfico, llegar a una monótona oficina donde estaría encerrado las próximas diez horas y, por último, llegar a casa, así de simple.

Le daba miedo reconocer que esa emoción por regresar a su hogar se había esfumado. Recordaba los primeros años cuando lo único que podía pensar durante sus horas laborales era en volver a ver esos ojos color miel. Su relación parecía haber perdido esa chispa, ese toque que la mantenía viva. Como la vez que Light le combinó un par de viagras en su tarta favorita, el castaño no podía parar de reír y él, aunque jadeando, también lo encontraba gracioso; claro, la diversión y lo excitante solo había durado un par de horas, antes que ambos terminarán en el hospital por esa erección que no bajaba. Light había pasado pidiéndole perdón una semana entera jurándole que no volvería a jugarle ninguna estúpida broma.

Como hubiese deseado que Light jamás cumpliese esa promesa, no era como si la relación hubiese cambiado abruptamente, pero el tiempo pesa.

Siempre supo que fijarse en alguien menor que él no era propio de alguien que se caracterizaba por ser cauteloso, mucho menos el pedirle matrimonio cuando Light apenas tenía veinte años. No era como si hubiese deseado esperar más o que no lo amase, más bien era el hecho que Light apenas iba iniciando su carrera en la universidad, un estudio del cual él tuvo que hacerse cargo luego que los Yagami no aceptarán dicho matrimonio. Y tampoco se arrepentía, pero vamos, su sueldo tampoco era una maravilla.

Y así se formaba la combinación perfecta para ir apagando cualquier relación; un poco de estrés debido al trabajo por aquí, le agregamos falta de tiempo por los estudios y finalmente añadimos carencia de detalles. Ambos pasaban más concentrados en sus mundos distantes; Lawliet en su trabajo y Light en la universidad, poco a poco prestaban menos atención al mundo creado por ambos, donde solo ellos importaban, donde solo su amor era relevante.

Pero no era como si no lo amase, o ya ni eso tenía claro. ¿Era amor o simple costumbre?.

Encendió la luz de la sala mientras llevaba la toalla en su hombro para dirigirse al baño que se encontraba al otro lado, pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar completamente ordenado; la mesita de centro en su lugar y sin papeles sobre ella, el piso completamente limpio y todos los útiles de Light ordenados correctamente en el estante de madera que Lawliet le había comprado unos años atrás. Aunque quizá ni siquiera fue el impecable orden lo que sorprendió al azabache, fue algo que a parte de sorprendido, lo hizo sentir culpable. Light dormía en uno de los sillones. ¿Cuando había dejado ese hábito de besar la frente de su esposo cada vez que se despertaba?, sí aún la mantuviese, hubiese notado la ausencia del castaño en la cama. Pero aunque le daba miedo admitirlo, Light no fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al abrir los ojos.

Con pesadez y cierta culpabilidad arrastró sus pies hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente al sofá donde Light yacía dormido, no podía decir "plácidamente" porque el sofá no era tan largo para alguien con la estatura del castaño. Le acarició el cabello, sentía extraña esa suavidad y el olor a miel que desprendían al revolverlos, ¿hace cuanto no se detenía a apreciar esos pequeños detalles que en algún momento fueron su perdición?, ¿cuando el adictivo olor a miel de su esposo dejó de hacer efecto?.

Como era de esperarse, Light se removió un poco y tuvo que apretar los ojos al percibir la luz del bombillo.

  
-¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?.-  
Cuestionó tan pronto percibió el más ínfimo movimiento. Su voz era neutra, no estaba molesto, quizá un poco avergonzado por no haber notado la ausencia del castaño. Pero aquella voz carente de emoción no fue algo que sorprendiese a Light, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, no la encontraba extraña, por ello solo se sentó sobre el sofá con toda naturalidad mientras se restregaba los ojos.

 

  
-Terminé hace algunas horas. No deseaba despertarte, supongo.-  
En parte era cierto, siempre trataba de molestar en lo más mínimo al azabache, estaba consciente de todo el esfuerzo que su esposo hacia para mantener esa casa y seguir pagando sus estudios. Sin más se puso de pie, estirándose para desentumecerse, pasando por alto que él también faltaba a la promesa que había hecho en una de esas primeras noches donde todo lo que revoloteaba por el ambiente era amor. "Prometo que besarte será lo primero que haga cada que despierte".

 

  
-Aún te faltan algunas horas antes de tus clases, ve a descansar un poco a la cama, ¿si?.-  
Se le acercó por detrás, rodeándole la estrecha cintura con sus brazos, aferrándose a ella y hundiendo su rostro entre los omóplatos del castaño, quien se quedó quieto tomando con sus manos los brazos de su esposo.

 

-Si, claro. Pero puedo prepararte algo para que desayunes.-  
Se volteó, levemente emocionado. Esos acercamientos, por simples que fuesen, siempre le emocionaban. Enmarcó el rostro del azabache con sus manos, mordiéndose los labios al no poder disimular su estúpida sonrisa. Quizá el matrimonio se había vuelto monótono, pero aún le amaba, le quedaba claro cada que lo tenía así de cerca, el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas se le debilitaban como cuando aún eran novios.

 

  
-Sabes que no me gusta comer tan temprano, me compraré algo de camino al trabajo.-  
Su voz era suave, apenas un susurro por la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. Sin más se acercó por completo, apresando el labio inferior del castaño, quien volvió ese leve roce rápidamente en un beso.

Rodeó con sus brazos los pálidos hombros de su pareja, quien lo atrajo más hacía él tomándole posesivamente de la cintura. El beso era con necesidad, ambos intentaban impregnarse del sabor del otro, con los ojos cerrados sus otros sentidos se hacían más agudos, podían percibir ese peculiar aroma que sabían solo podía pertenecer a su pareja, reconocían a cabalidad la suavidad de sus labios, sus dedos paseaban lento de un lado a otro, provocando una leve corriente eléctrica en el contrario.

No podía negarlo, amaba a Light. Light era su ancla, quien lo mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, que si bien a veces sentía que no podía con esa vida que se le hacía tan aburrida, tampoco se imaginaba un futuro sin su esposo. Si, sabía que era un maldito por mantener una relación con Takada, muchas noches no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la culpa, no solo por estarle fallando a Light, también por ella. Porque había notado de un tiempo acá que Kiyomi lo veía de manera diferente, lo acariciaba con ternura, lo besaba delicadamente. Y aunque muchas veces había intentado dejarla, siempre regresaban a lo mismo, con ella saciaba su cuerpo y podía olvidar sus responsabilidades, aunque fuese algo efímero y falso.

Hubiese deseado lanzarlo sobre el sillón y despojarlo de sus prendas, poseerlo con esa necesidad de volver a recorrerle el cuerpo, de poder sentir su piel ardiendo mientras se impregna con su aroma. Pero tuvo que detener el beso de manera lenta, en parte porque sabía que Light lo hubiese rechazado y en parte porque tampoco podía perder tiempo para ir al trabajo.

-No harás horas extras hoy, ¿verdad?.-  
Sus frentes estaban pegados mientras aún sus dedos se perdían en el suave cabello azabache, queriendo no romper esa calidez que se había formado alrededor de sus cuerpos.

  
-No, mi jefe no me las ha aprobado, dice que hoy no será necesario.-  
Bufó, levemente molesto ya que realmente necesitaba el dinero. No era como si vivían en malas condiciones, la casa era pequeña pero suficiente para ambos, su auto no era último modelo pero al menos funcionaba, pero claro, siempre tenían que estar bastante apretados, agradecía enormemente que al menos Light se hubiese esforzado para al menos obtener media beca, así el gasto era menor.

  
-Yo solo debo presentar mi proyecto y hacer un parcial, así que estaré de regreso temprano.-  
Sonrío, perdiéndose en esos profundos orbes. Lawliet, por su parte, solo asintió, manteniendo una sonrisa de igual manera

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

El proyecto había salido mejor de lo esperado, el catedrático había quedado fascinado. Ahora podía disfrutar de un sandwich de pollo comprado en la cafetería con leche de fresa, los nervios antes de la presentación no le habían permitido probar bocado, pero luego de ver que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, podía decir que aquel emparedado era el más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

 

  
-Nadie podía quitarte la vista de encima.-   
Comentó Misa, cuyas piernas entrelazadas se balanceaban bajo la mesa situada en el patio del campus, notoriamente emocionada por su amigo.

 

  
-Es que el licenciado ha exagerado mucho a la hora de felicitarme.-  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y tuvo que agachar la mirada. No era como sino se sintiese orgulloso, pero tampoco le gustaba alardear.

 

-¡Ay, no seas tan modesto, Light!, acepta que la presentación te salió perfecta, seguro te graduarás con honores y serás el mejor abogado de este país.-  
La efusividad al momento de expresarse era algo que la caracterizaba, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus manos se juntaban eran prueba de ello.

 

  
-Para eso faltan dos años aún... mejor hablemos de otra cosa.-  
Le dio un sorbo a su leche, viendo hacia todos lados esperando que ningún alumno hubiese estado cerca luego del último comentario de su amiga. La envidia era normal, causa suficiente para que no tuviese más amigos que la rubia de ojos azules. Y aunque ser "el ignorado" era algo que no le importaba, tampoco era como que deseaba con ansias ganarse el desprecio de los demás.

 

  
-¡Argh, como quieras!.-  
Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa para luego recostar su quijada sobre la palma de su mano, haciendo un puchero mientras pensaba en otro tema de conversación.   
-Entonces dime cómo vas con Lawliet, ¿todo bien entre ustedes?.-

  
El sándwich se detuvo a medio camino y tuvo que pensar un poco antes de contestaR. ¿Que debía decir?, ¿bien debido al lindo momento de la mañana?, ¿o mal debido a la discusión de la noche anterior?. La fresca brisa otoñal le revolvió algunos cabellos mientras Misa lo veía expectante, atinando nada más a encogerse de hombros.

 

  
-Digamos que ahí vamos.-  
Comentó y el sándwich al fin llegó a su boca. Su voz no había mostrado ninguna emoción, quizá porque le hubiese encantado decir que eran el matrimonio más feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al reconocer que no era así.

 

  
-¿¡"Ahí vamos"!?, ¿otra vez esa seca respuesta?.-  
Light enarcó una ceja, no por haber notado el cejo fruncido de su amiga, más bien por su contestación. Ni él había notado que no era la primera vez que decía lo mismo.

 

  
-Tenemos problemas como cualquier pareja.-

 

  
-Y no lo dudo. Pero siempre que te pregunto, tus respuestas son como: "todo normal", "ahí vamos", "cosas de pareja"-  
Finalizó, imitando a la perfección la forma apagada de su amigo al contestar, algo que sacó una sonrisa al castaño.

 

  
-Bueno, si jamás te cuento es porque no quiero molestarte con mis problemas.-  
Le tomó ambas manos sobre la mesa, sintiéndolas heladas por el clima.

 

  
-Pregunto porque los dos me caen muy bien, se me hacen tan lindos.-  
Sonrío una vez más, soltando las manos de Light para luego esconderlas en su abrigo rosado y poder calentarse. Se había hecho amiga de Light a los pocos meses de iniciar la universidad, aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, coincidían en algunas clases. Era por ello que también conocía a la pareja del castaño, lo había conocido en la primera feria de ciencias que la universidad había organizado, que si bien Light no participó, sí asistió tomado de la mano de su bien parecido esposo.

 

  
-Está bien, no es nada que no sepas de igual forma. Ya te he dicho que creo que nuestra relación se ha hecho monótona, yo de la universidad a la casa y de la casa a la universidad, lo mismo pasa con él y su trabajo. Ambos siempre estamos cansados y estresados.-  
Suspiró con pesadez, subiéndose por completo la cremallera de su suéter por el frío que le había causado aquella realidad.

 

  
-¿Y?, lo dices como si fuese el fin. Si la llama se apaga solo debes encenderla de nuevo.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, escucharlo hablar con ese tono de derrota casi la exaspera.

 

  
-No podemos hacer ningún viaje juntos, ambos pasamos ocupados, además, tampoco es como si el dinero sobrase.-  
Se removió algunos mechones de la frente, conversar con Misa solo estaba logrando deprimirlo más en lugar de animarlo. No por ella, más bien porque en la universidad era el único lugar donde podía olvidar ese frío y soledad que había en su casa.

 

-Light, el dinero no es necesario para poder reanimar la relación. Traten de cenar siempre juntos, jamás se vayan a la cama estando enojados, bésense cada que tengan la oportunidad, elogien eso que aman del otro.-  
La voz de Misa había sonado más sería, sorprendiendo al castaño cuyos ojos se abrieron levemente. La mayoría del tiempo la voz de la rubia resultaba ser un poco aniñada y desesperante si se lo proponía, pero era esa neutra tonalidad la que le hacía erizar la piel.

 

  
-En serio que no entiendo cómo es que estas soltera.-  
Bromeó, ganándose un pequeño golpe a puño cerrado sobre su hombro.

 

  
-Los solteros somos expertos en amor.-  
Se puso de pie, tomando consigo su mochila llena de cosas brillantes. Podía ser que algún día se convirtiese en la mejor profesora, pero Light dudaba si podía dejar todas esas cosas infantiles tan característicos de ella.   
-Te veo luego, mi próxima clase empieza en diez minutos.-  
Se encorvó un poco para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de verla desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos que iban de regreso hacía el interior de las instalaciones.

  
Él decidió quedarse un poco más, al menos para terminarse su leche y esperar que el cúmulo de alumnos se disipara, no deseaba ser empujado ni apretujado en ese desorden. Además, las palabras de Misa le daban vueltas por la cabeza, quizá su amiga no había dicho ningún secreto, pero si una gran verdad. Fácil le había resultado decir que la relación ya no era lo de antes, pero tampoco era como si hiciese algo para recuperarlo.

El sexo se había convertido en algo esporádico y aburrido, un beso por aquí, una escueta caricia por allá, un flojo vaivén y luego cada quien a su lado de la cama para dormir. Admitía que muchos encuentros eran fallidos debido a sus constantes rechazos a las caricias del azabache, con la excusa que se sentía cansado. Quizá no era excusa, entre estudiar y tantas tareas, sí se sentía exhausto, pero debía recordar que a parte de ser un estudiante, era esposo de alguien.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras le daba el último sorbo a su cajita de leche. Recordaba que él regresaría temprano a casa, solo debía presentar un parcial y podía partir, o sea que probablemente estaría de regreso alrededor de las 14h y tomando en cuenta que Lawliet no haría horas extras, quería decir que vería a su esposo alrededor de las 17h. Era perfecto, muchas veces alguno llegaba cuando el otro ya dormía y las veces que se veían, ambos estaban muy cansados. Pero no iba a permitir que el cansancio fuese el causante de arruinar su idea. Misa tenía razón, creía que no era solo responsabilidad suya el avivar la relación, pero no tenía nada de malo en dar el primer paso, muchas parejas pierden la oportunidad por estar a la espera que la otra persona reaccione. Pero eso no iba a pasar con la suya.

Se puso de pie mientras buscaba su celular en su bolsillo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentías manos más heladas aún, quizá por el viento o quizá por la emoción mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar con ese tono tan aburrido.

 

  
-¿Bueno?.-  
La voz neutra de su esposo no le ofendió en lo absoluto, sabía que probablemente se encontraba ocupado y que no debía estarle quitando el tiempo.

 

  
-Perdón por llamarte en horas del trabajo, pero quería saber si te gustaría que fuésemos a cenar hoy, puedo hacer reservaciones en el Authentique bistro de Paris.-  
Escuchó un leve bufido al otro lado de la línea, algo que en esta ocasión sí le ofendió un poco.

 

  
-Sabes que no podemos costearnos una cena en ese restaurante.-  
Lawliet se masajeaba la sien al otro lado, intentando hablar bajo para que su jefe no lo descubriese.

 

  
-Lo sé, pero sabes que mi madre siempre me manda dinero a escondidas de mi padre, he ahorrado un poco, sé que tengo lo suficiente para poder darnos ese gusto.-  
Se quedó de pie en medio del campus, la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo y no deseaba que alguien lo viese mal en el interior.

 

  
-También sabes que me gusta que guardes ese dinero para cualquier cosa que tú necesites.-

 

  
-Si, pero solo será...-

 

  
-¡Light!, no iremos a cenar ahí, entiéndelo.-  
Le interrumpió, elevando un poco la voz pero cubriéndose la boca con una mano para evitar ser descubierto.

 

  
-Está bien...-  
Aceptó vencido, pero la chispa de esperanza tampoco desaparecía de su pecho.  
-Entonces... ¿que te parece si preparo costillas?, sé cuánto te encantan.-  
Su voz sonó un poco seductora, sabiendo como persuadirlo. Lawliet sonrío al otro lado de la línea y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

 

  
-Eso si te lo acepto, pero que sea a la barbacoa, odio lo picante, no sé cómo puedes amarlo.-

 

  
-Será como tú quieras.-  
Dejó escapar una suave risilla, pero aferrándose al teléfono por la emoción que le embargaba. Quizá no sería un cena en un fino restaurante mientras brindaban con champagne, pero cenarían juntos, él se encargaría de hacerlo especial.   
-Amor, antes de cortar. He visto que cerca de tu trabajo hay una tienda de Godiva chocolatier. ¿podrías comprarme algunos?, una caja pequeña sería suficiente, no sé porqué pero desde hace días realmente tengo antojo por uno de esos.

 

-Haré lo posible.-  
Una seca respuesta pero lo suficiente para provocar una sonrisa en los labios del castaño.

 

  
-Te amo.-  
Susurró, controlando el briquito que estuvo a punto de dar como chica enamorada.

 

  
-Yo también.-

  
El tono de la llamada desconectada le invadió el odio antes que guardase de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo. Se colgó la mochila de lado y se apresuró a buscar su salón, presentaría el parcial y regresaría a casa. Iba a encargarse de hacerlo especial, Lawliet dijo que podía usar el dinero de su madre en cosas para él, sabía que se refería en algo referente a la universidad, pero tampoco es como si estuviese mal comprarse alguna linda camisa. Total, deseaba verse bien para su esposo, ¿Y por qué no?, comprarse algún suspensor masculino de cuero para darle el postre en la cama. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el último pensamiento, así que solamente decidió apresurar sus pasos para tener el tiempo suficiente de prepararse.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
El día había sido igual de largo y aburrido, teclear durante horas le hacía doler los dedos y su vista se sentía cansada debido a La Luz del monitor. Lo único bueno es que el clima era exquisito, el frío aire se colaba de vez en vez por las ventanas, dando un ambiente ideal. De no ser así, la oficina seguramente se hubiese caldeado debido a todos los cubículos ordenados perfectamente en una pequeña habitación rectangular, haciendo menos llevadero la jornada laboral.

  
-Elle, luego de la oficina iremos por unas cervezas, ¿te gustaría venir?.-  
Su compañero del lado izquierdo había detenido su revisión de archivos para estirarse un poco hacia el lado del azabache. Lawliet alzó la vista, reconocía al hombre de cabellos afro pero no era como si tuviesen una relación cercana de amigos, así que la invitación se le hizo un poco extraña, hasta que el compañero que tenía enfrente se volteó para hacerle la misma propuesta.

 

  
-Si, Elle. Sabemos que es jueves y aún debemos trabajar mañana, pero solo serán un par. El jefe no tiene porque enterarse.-  
Le susurró alguien de cabellos cortos y negros, de los más jóvenes del grupo y a la vez el más tranquilo. Esta vez Lawliet sonrío a Matsuda, una invitación por parte de él no le ofendía, de hecho era con la única persona con quien compartía en las horas de almuerzo, tampoco creía considerarlo amigo, pero al menos era alguien que le agradaba.

 

  
-Lo siento, pero realmente deseo regresar a casa y descansar.-

 

  
-¿Es que acaso tu esposa no te da permiso?.-  
El tono burlón de Aizawa le molestó y escondió la mano bajo el escritorio al percatarse que éste no dejaba de verle el anillo en su dedo.

 

  
-No seas tonto, Shuichi.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente Matsuda, claramente incomodo por el comentario tan fuera de lugar. Él sabía que la pareja del azabache no era una ella sino un él, aunque no era la homosexualidad de su amigo lo que había vuelto levemente tenso el ambiente, más bien era el hecho que Aizawa se hubiese atrevido a lanzar una broma cuando ni siquiera tenía la confianza suficiente.  
-Yo te entiendo, Elle. La verdad es que esta semana has hecho horas extras a lo loco. Te mereces un descanso.-

  
Lawliet sonrío asintiéndole para regresar a su trabajo y terminar con sus archivos, ignorando completamente al malhumorado compañero de su lado, quien también volvió a su trabajo entre bufidos.

El reloj seguía avanzando y cada vez eran menos los minutos que faltaban para poder partir. De verdad que estaba deseando en regresar a su casa, quizá tomar un largo baño y envolverse entre las sábanas, no se había percatado de lo cansado que se sentía, solo pudo notarlo hasta que el reloj marco las 16h, hora de guardar todo y partir. Estaba consciente que ahora debía enfrentarse al tedioso tráfico que le esperaba de regreso, pero aún así quería marcharse lo antes posible.

  
Fue el primero en salir al tener ya todo listo, se abrió espacio entre los cubículos mientras se aflojaba la corbata y quitaba el saco para despedirse de manera simple de sus compañeros, sin detener sus pasos.

 

  
-¡Amor!.-  
La chillante y efusiva voz le resonó en la cabeza. No supo adivinar ni cómo ni de dónde había aparecido, pero se había lanzado casi apercollándolo con los brazos una vez sus pies pisaron la acera frente al edificio.

Sintió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que venían detrás de él mientras la pelínegra no dejaba de abrazarlo.

 

  
-Kiyomi... ¿q-que haces a-aquí?.-  
Fue imposible que no titubease mientras intentaba separarse de la mujer, claro, sin hacerlo demasiado notorio. ¿Desde cuando ella sabía donde trabajaba?.

 

  
-Te extrañaba demasiado. ¿Te molesta que haya averiguado la dirección?.-  
Se separó del azabache pero agachó la mirada y junto sus manos como cachorrillo regañado, esperando que su puchero fuese suficiente para no enojarlo.

 

  
-Debiste preguntármelo a mí directamente.-  
Contestó con dureza mientras escondía la mano que portaba su anillo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

 

  
-¡Elle!.-

Ladeó el rostro al reconocer la voz de su compañero quien se aproximaba hacia dónde él estaba. Sin perder tiempo, decidió ser él quien se acercase al grupo que lo veía curioso a unos metros, haciéndole una señal a Takada para que lo esperara.

 

  
-¿Que sucede Matsuda?.-

 

  
-¡Linda novia, Elle!.-  
Gritó alguien desde atrás, el más alto y corpulento del grupo. Lawliet decidió ignorar dicho comentario, pero no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de la pelínegra a lo lejos.

 

  
-Ella no es " _Light_ ", ¿verdad?.-  
Susurró, sin dejar de ver con desconfianza a la chica. Lawliet frunció el entrecejo, viendo cómo Matsuda se seguía acomodando su gabardina y bufanda debido al clima, un clima que a él no le había molestado quizá por la sorpresa de tener a Takada fuera del edificio donde trabaja, pero que ahora comenzaba a calarle en lo más profundo.

 

  
-Es una amiga, es todo. Aunque tampoco es como si te concierna, ¿verdad?.-  
Matsuda dio un leve respingo y tragó grueso luego de la frialdad que Lawliet había puesto en aquellas palabras. Aunque lo entendía, eran buenos compañeros pero no amigos y aunque fuesen amigos, ¿que tenía que estar entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás?.

 

  
-Tienes razón. No me incumbe, que te diviertas y nos vemos mañana.-  
Fingió la sonrisa que mejor pudo antes de retirarse y regresar con el pequeño grupo que había decidido ir a beber un poco. Admiraba demasiado a Lawliet y quizá era esa la razón por la que le había molestado verlo con alguien que claramente no era su pareja, tampoco conocía a Light, solo sabía lo que su compañero le contaba, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por él.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
-¿Te llevo a tu apartamento o qué?.-  
Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el motor del auto. A él no le había causado ninguna emoción la sorpresita que Takada había decidido darle.

 

  
-¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí para que me lleves a mi casa?.-  
Se cruzó de brazos, no molesta con él porque sabía que esas cosas no funcionaban, pero si decepcionada. Decepcionada porque amaba a ése hombre, pero Lawliet no había molestado ni la más mínima pizca de alegría por verla.

 

  
-¿¡Entonces a que viniste!?.-  
Apretó con fuerzas el timón, manteniendo su vista al frente mientras sentía su sangre hervir. Nadie en su trabajo conocía su vida personal, así que era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Más bien era el hecho de sentir que todo se le salía de las manos lo que realmente le desesperaba, no quería ni imaginarse a su amante averiguando la dirección de su domicilio y presentandose en su casa.

  
Esta vez Kiyomi dejó su semblante serio y se encogió en el asiento al verlo tan molesto. Comenzó a sudar nerviosa y con lentitud llevó su mano al bolsillo de su suéter, buscando lo que ella creía que podía alegrarlo.

 

  
-He comprado esto.-  
Sacó dos pases y los elevó con un poco de temor. Lawliet ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.   
-Sé cuanto amas el béisbol y Jeannette me consiguió estos.-  
Sus ojos brillaron al notar que el semblante del azabache había cambiado a uno más relajado y hasta sonriente.

 

  
-...El juego de esta noche...-  
Susurró, tomando con sus trémulas manos los boletos, sus ojitos brillaban cual niño. Hace mucho que no iba a un juego de ningún deporte. Light detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esfuerzo físico, lo cual era curioso para alguien que era muy bueno en tennis. Pero por ello se había alejado de esos domingos llenos de emoción viendo algún partido de fútbol, ya no visitaba las canchas porque a Light no le gustaban y a él tampoco le gustaba mucho ir solo.

 

  
-¡Si!, pensé que podíamos ir juntos y luego quizá cenar algo.-  
Sus manos se juntaron y las llevó a su boca, queriendo controlar el temblor que parecía recorrerle el cuerpo.

  
Lawliet alzó la vista, saliendo de su trance al cual había entrado gracias a las letras doradas que se podían leer sobre los boletos. Vio las mejillas de Kiyomi sonrosadas y como los ojos le brillaban, por impulso llevó una mano a la nuca de ella y la jalo hacia sí, buscándole los labios inmediatamente.

  
Kiyomi podía sentir las manos heladas del azabache sobre su piel, debido al clima y también porque éste no estaba utilizando su gabardina para protegerse del frío. Sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba los gélidos roces, se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso de la mejor manera que sabía, abrió sus labios y dio lugar a la lengua de su amante, quien pronto le sostuvo de la cintura posesivamente.

 

  
-Eres la mejor...-  
Le susurró una vez cortó el contacto, sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica temblar debido a sus palabras.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
Al ser un lugar pequeño, el aroma a comida había invadido por completo la casa. A Lawliet le gustaba el orden, por lo que había invertido un poco de tiempo en limpiar, pero lo que más le enorgullecía era el resultado de la decoración de la mesa, que si bien era simple, sabía que le gustaría a su esposo. Había conseguido un blanco mantel barato pero que siempre tuviese ese pequeño aspecto de delicadeza con unos finos bordados; había sacado la vajilla especial que solo utilizaban en las esporádicas ocasiones que sus padres decidían visitarlo, los platos de un color blanco y brillante donde podía ver su reflejo; había comprado un cabernet sauvignon y lo había colocado en medio de la mesa para seis, junto al ramo de rosas violetas, las cuales yacían en un jarrón dorado en medio de dos candelabros; la bandeja de vidrio que guardaba las costillas recién salidas habían sido colocadas a un lado; las papas aún se encontraban en el horno y las verduras al vapor solo era cuestión de servirlas.

  
El reloj ya marcaba las 17h, Lawliet podía aparecer en cualquier momento, por ello decidió encender las dos velas rojas incrustados sobre los candelabros de plata, un obsequio de boda. Tomó asiento y aunque no deseaba sentirse nervioso, era imposible que sus pies no se moviesen inquietos bajo la mesa. De vez en vez pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos, acomodándolo hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, ¿de que lado podía verse mejor?. Se cercioró que su camisa nueva color salmón no tuviese ninguna arruga y que todos los botones estuviesen correctamente. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero definitivamente el sentir su trasero al aire chocando con la gruesa tela del jeans negro debido a los suspensores era lo que le hacía reír con cierta picardía, estaba ansioso por ver el rostro que haría Lawliet una vez estuviesen en la cama, no iba a negar que aquello le hacía sonrojar, siempre había sido más tímido que su esposo para todo lo referente a la sexualidad, pero no era que no le gustaba ni que no le emocionara, de hecho podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer su miembro con solo imaginar el postre que ambos se comerían en la habitación.

  
Pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido y pronto su reloj de muñeca ya mostraba las 17h45. Su quijada descansaba de mala gana sobre la palma de su mano, mientras veía como la cera de las velas ya no solo se conformaba con acumularse sobre el brillante candelabro, sino que ahora goteaba manchando el mantel nuevo. Los nervios de emoción se habían esfumado, aún seguía nervioso pero era algo más mezclado a miedo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, quitando las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en ella, en su otra mano sostenía el celular, sin perder de vista la pantalla, esperando que esta se encendiera en cualquier momento. Una llamada, un mensaje, lo que sea pero algo que explicase su tardía.

Quería detener el maldito tiempo, éste solo seguía avanzando sin piedad. El sol se había ocultado y las velas se habían consumido por completo hace ratos. Con miedo vio una vez más su reloj y el nudo en su garganta se desató al ver que ya eran las 20h, se cubrió la boca en un intento de mitigar su llanto, no deseaba sentirse triste, no era como si fuese la primera vez que no cenaban juntos, entendía que el trabajo de su esposo le quitaba tiempo. Pero se había hecho ilusiones, joder, se había comprado una camisa nueva, se había esforzado en preparar algo decente, se había pasado horas en la ducha aseándose y colocando las miles de cremas sobre su piel, había pasado frente al espejo intentando convencerse como llevar su cabello esa noche. ¡Había sido en vano!. Pero aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza, debía haber alguna razón, algo que lo entretuviese. Por ello llevó el celular a su oreja luego de marcar el número telefónico de su esposo.

  
_"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system"_

  
Lanzó el teléfono contra la mesa una vez la llamada fue dirigida automáticamente al correo de voz, el maldito teléfono estaba apagado, ¿lo había olvidado? No, no podía haberlo olvidado, no podía, ¿verdad?. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para luego ponerse de pie, lo único que le importó guardar fueron las costillas, las cuales metió con todo y bandeja a la pequeña refrigeradora, pero por lo demás ni se molestó, si se arruinaba le daba igual, le valía un carajo la demás comida. Tomó el ramo de rosas y lo sacó del jarrón, las vio con desprecio, con su vista aún nublada. Violetas... el color que le gustaba a su esposo, no pudo evitar formar una cara de asco ante la última palabra, como deseaba tenerlo enfrente y deshacerle las rosas en la cara. Tomó los petalos y con furia los arranco, sintiendo las lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas, incrustándose las espinas en la otra mano.

  
Ni siquiera se preocupó por buscar un pijamas o por quitarse los maldito suspensores, solamente se desabotonó la camisa y se lanzó a la cama, importándole poco si se resfriaba debido al frío que se colaba por el ventanal. Solo hundió su rostro en la almohada y no pudo evitar llorar, de tristeza, de coraje, de decepción...

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
La sonrisa de estúpido no se la quitaba nadie, el partido había estado más emocionante de lo esperado, toda la gente estaba eufórica, agregándole más entretenimiento al asunto. Los tacos en una esquina cualquiera tampoco habían estado mal, acompañados con un par de cervezas que terminaron por relajarlo. Definitivamente la había pasado bien, como acompañante Kiyomi era genial, era divertida, energética, ingeniosa. Pero detuvo sus pasos en seco una vez abrió la puerta de su casa, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero un peculiar aroma llegó a su olfato... costillas.

Inevitablemente las llaves se estrellaron con el piso, provocando un estruendoso sonido debido a la tranquilidad que ofrecía la noche. Se agachó son perder tiempo, esperando no haber despertado a Light. Con una mano se tomó del cabello mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás, ¿como podía haberlo olvidado?. Light lo iba a matar, ¡lo iba a matar!, más cuando el reloj ya marcaban las 22h.

Subió el switch que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, iluminando por completo la sala, esperando que Light no estuviese escondido en las penumbras. Respiró al ver que no había nadie, pero despacio se acercó al arco de pared que estaba al lado contrario, a la cocina. Tuvo que morderse los labios al ver el lugar, la mesa manchada por unas velas que se habían consumido en su totalidad, petalos de rosas violetas regadas por el suelo, la botella de vino dejada en el medio de la mesa aún. Se dio un leve masaje en las sienes, Light tenía todo el derecho de enterrarlo vivo.

Con miedo tomó la perilla dorada de su habitación, no sin antes apagar las luces de la sala y cocina. Tuvo miedo de abrirla, cualquier cosa podía impactarle; alguna almohada, la alarma, o los gritos de Light que se escucharían por toda la cuadra, pero no pasó ninguna de las posibilidades que su cabeza maquino. Se adentró siempre con la misma cautela y fue hasta que estuvo cerca de la cama que pudo verlo, cobijado hasta el pecho mientras le daba la espalda, pero lo que sorprendió al azabache fue notar que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Tragó grueso, un poco confundido por no recibir los ya esperados reclamos.

 

  
-Realmente lo siento...-  
Con cuidado se hincó sobre el colchón, deslizándose despacio para tocarle el hombro con su mano, pero Light rechazó su caricia cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

 

  
-No i-importa...-

 

  
Se quedó estático, su voz fue completamente quebrantada, retiró su mano con cierto temor. Ese que le invadió al verlo temblar bajo las sábanas, quiso acercarse, abrazarlo, pero no pudo. Menos cuando los sollozos se comenzaron a hacer más sonoros, sabía que Light trataba de retenerlos porque se escuchaban levemente ahogados, como si se estuviese cubriendo la boca con su mano, pero que de nada le servía. Se deslizó bajo la cobija en su parte de la cama, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, donde había pasado oculto las últimas seis horas, pero no lo regresó a su dedo, lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche luego de acomodarse en el colchón. No era merecedor de portarlo, no cuando el llanto de Light era lo único que invadía la habitación, pero que la brecha entre sus cuerpos se hacia más grande.


	3. Merde !

3.MERDE !

 

 

Probablemente había pasado la peor noche de su vida, no solo por el desplante que le había dejado la moral por lo suelos, sino que por alguna razón le dolía el cuerpo, quizá había dormido en alguna mala posición pues sentía como si le habían golpeado estando inconsciente. Sentía las piernas hinchadas, los brazos dolientes y los hombros tensos. Los rayos del sol que se adentraban por el ventanal a través de la delgada cortina blanca le golpeaban de lleno el rostro obligándolo a apretar los ojos antes de poder acostumbrarse, aunque ni siquiera fue eso lo que le despertó esta mañana, más bien fue ese invasor olor a panqueques.

 

Se suponía que estaba solo, Lawliet siempre partía muy de mañana, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Así que podríamos decir que fue normal que su pulso se acelerara y sus pasos se alentaran mientras caminaba por la sala al escuchar ciertos ruidos provenientes de La Cocina.

 

  
-¿Lawliet?-  
Se quedó confuso bajo el arco que separaba ambas habitaciones. Ver a su esposo utilizando solamente un ajustado bóxer con un delantal que apenas y cubría su torso desnudo le había dejado de piedra. Pero dicho repentino entumecimiento se debía más que todo a la sorpresa que le causaba verlo ahí un día viernes cuando hacía dos horas debía estar en la oficina.

 

  
Elle giró sonriente dejando de lado la espátula y limpiándose rápidamente las manos sobre el delantal para rodear la mesa y dirigirse a su esposo, quien aún se encontraba con una mano sobre la pared, paseando su vista por toda La Cocina, la cual era un desastre y Lawliet lo admitía, se sonrojó un poco al notar el pequeño desorden. La licuadora escurría la mezcla a cada lado, la cocina había sido salpicada por todas partes y aún habían rastros de harina sobre la mesa de mármol oscuro que estaba a un lado.

 

-Prometo que limpiaré todo.-  
Susurró, terminando de acercarse al castaño cuya mirada aún recorría el lugar y cuyo torso se encontraba desnudo. Le tomó suave de la cintura, haciéndolo reaccionar y trayéndolo hacia sí despacio, besándole la quijada cuando sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

 

-¿Por que estás aquí?.-

Hubiese deseado que su voz no fuese hostil, pero fue imposible, sobretodo cuando le tomó de las manos para que éstas dejasen de aprisionarle la cintura, era incomodo.r32;

 

  
Elle soltó un suspiro al verlo adentrase a La Cocina, pasándole de largo. Era obvio que Light estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, cualquiera podría estarlo, pero el podía estar seguro debido a que lo conocía. Joder, habían sido novios por un tiempo largo y el ahora vivir juntos le hacía reconocer cada uno de sus gestos. Aunque Light tratase de fingir que no le afectaba, él podía notarlo en su mirada.

 

  
-Pedí permiso. Partirás esta tarde, ¿verdad?.-

Se dirigió hacia la estufa, sirviendo su obra culinaria mientras lo escuchaba sentarse en el comedor a sus espaldas.

-Al menos quiero tenerte para mí todo este día.-  
Colocó la montaña de cuatro panqueques decorado con algunas fresas cortadas encima mientras unas delgadas líneas de jalea de chocolate escurría por los lados. Pero no le dio tiempo de apreciar su elaborada presentación pues rápidamente le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, encorvándose un poco hasta que su rostro quedó cerca del cuello del castaño, donde pudo inhalar ese adictivo aroma.

-¿Qué haré sin ti este fin de semana?.-

Su voz fue seductora, casi como un ronroneo. Dio suaves pero largos besos acunados sobre la tersa piel de su esposo, quien en un principio le rechazaba tratando de no ser tan evidente, pero que no se detuvo hasta obtener lo que quería, escuchar esa suave risa escapando de sus labios.

 

 

-Te prometo que volveré pronto.-

Se empujó hacia atrás aún en su silla para hacer espacio, señal que Lawliet entendió rápidamente y se sentó sobre el regazo de Light, con sus piernas abiertas para poder quedar siempre frente a frente, sonriendo al ver que esos ojos miel se habían suavizado de repente.

 

 

  
Tomó el rostro de Elle entre sus manos y estirando un poco su cuello acortó la distancia, rozándole apenas los labios mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos redondos y profundos orbes que siempre lo hacían temblar desde jóvenes.

 

 

-Más te vale que estés aquí el domingo temprano o tendré que ir a traerte aún a regañadientes de tu catedrático.-  
Juntó su frente, sin perderse detalles de ése brillo especial que reflejaban ésos ojos miel, un brillo que hace mucho no veía, o al menos, no se había detenido a apreciar.

 

  
-Estoy nervioso...-  
Susurró, apretando inconscientemente la cintura de su esposo, intentando ahogar el miedo que iba creciendo cada día desde que el catedrático les había anunciado a los alumnos más destacados sobre ese viaje.

 

  
Lawliet acortó por completo la distancia y se apoderó de sus labios, cerrando los ojos al instante para dejarse embriagar por el exquisito sabor. Sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Light lo apresaron con más fuerza, queriendo trasmitir su apoyo y brindarle seguridad. Sabía que Light pasaría la noche en un hotel que estaba a una hora de distancia, todo con el fin de poder presentarse a una de las mejores firmas de abogados locales, la cual estaba necesitando de ayuda adicional sobre un caso reciente. Dicho bufete jurídico era reconocido por ser quien más brindaba apoyo a quienes aún estudiaban, con el sueño de algún día convertirse en los mejores abogados, por ello estaba seguro que aquel catedrático de lentes de botella no había dudado en pensar en Light, ¡vaya que se lo había ganado!, y, si el castaño estaba lo suficientemente preparado, sabía que podría destacar del pequeño grupo que irían con la misma intención.

 

-Lo harás bien. Ten un poquito más de confianza en ti.-  
Le dio un último beso y luego ladeó su torso para tomar el tenedor que había colocado al lado del plato, con el cual cortó una parte del panqueque en forma triangular.  
-Ahora debes comer.-

 

  
-No tengo hambre, tengo el estómago revuelto de los nervios.-r32;Ladeó el rostro, haciendo que el tenedor chocase en su mejilla.

 

-Abre la boca, hoy no se me quemaron, en serio.-

Light sonrío, pero eso no lo convenció de probar su comida, más bien apretó con más fuerzas los labios.

 

  
-En serio, tengo nauseas.-  
Llevó ambas manos a su estómago, acariciándolo un poco y poniendo cara de asco al sentir su garganta pastosa. No era por hacerle desplante, no era por necesidad de hacerlo sentir mal, realmente se había despertado sintiéndose mal y lo atribuía al viaje.

 

  
-Anda, ya sabes que tu mamá siempre dijo que no puedes salir a la calle sin haber desayunado.-

 

-¿Vamos a salir?.-

Enarcó la ceja, volviendo el rostro hacia Elle, olvidando por un momento que el amenazante tenedor aún seguía ahí.

 

 

  
-¿Que parte de "quiero tenerte para mí todo este día" no entendiste?.-

Enredó los dedos de su mano libre en los cabellos del castaño, jalándolo hacia sí rápidamente para besarle la frente, provocando un sonrojo inmediato en el castaño. Esa frase le había remontado al tiempo en el que eran novios, en lo que Lawliet siempre le decía cosas por el estilo, logrando arrancarle los sonrojos más vivos, ¡que va!, no solo la frase, el momento en sí le parecía tan irreal, no consideraba que su esposo fuese frío todo el tiempo pero debía aceptar que no todo el tiempo se mostraba así de cariñoso.

 

 

  
-¿Donde iremos?.-  
Su voz había sonado inevitablemente aniñada, queriendo reprimir la emoción que le estaba embargando el cuerpo pero que le había resultado imposible, sobretodo cuando sentía que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar aún con el peso de su esposo sobre ellas.

 

 

-Donde tú quieras; al cine, al parque, al centro comercial. Pero debes comer.-  
Empujó una vez más el tenedor, sonriendo de lado al ver los labios del castaño abrirse, dando paso a los azucarados panqueques que había preparado.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
El frío calaba aún con su negra gabardina puesta, pero la calidez que brindaba esa mano que tomaba la suya no la rompía nadie. No fue difícil adivinar que Light elegiría un paseo por el parque ante las otras opciones, sabía que el castaño amaba esas cosas, aunque también estaba consciente que la mayor razón era debido al dinero, no gastar en cosas innecesarias pues luego podían hacer falta. Eso le incomodaba, le molestaba pues su conciencia le atacaba de repente, achacándole su osadía de derrochar parte de su salario en un bar mientras espera que la chica que le apaga la calentura aparezca, para apaciguar su deseo en su cuerpo.

 

 

-¿Será que podemos ir por un café después?.-

Lawliet alzó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos para poder encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel, los cuales apenas y se veían en la pequeña parte descubierta del rostro de Light. La larga gabardina, el gorro que le cubría hasta la frente dejando ver nada más algunos de sus mechones y la bufanda ocre que le rodeaba el cuello ocultando parte de su quijada, se convencía que Light era un exagerado, hacia frío pero no estaba nevando.

 

  
-¿Tienes mucho frío?.-  
Sonrío de lado, la pregunta fue tonta pues la respuesta era obvia, solo era de ver cómo los labios le tiritaban sobre la bufanda.

 

Le tomó de la mano para dirigir el camino por el largo y espacioso sendero, el cual estaba rodeado de frondosos y altos árboles, cuyas hojas verdes y secas caían decorando el asfalto. El viento las hacia chocar entre ellas provocando que algunas volasen, los rayos del sol apenas y se colaban tenuemente entre las ramas, algunas personas disfrutaban leer un libro, escuchar música o simplemente conversar en ése lugar tan idóneo, sentados sobre las bancas que se escondían entre los Pinos, donde ellos también tomaron asiento luego de haber comprado dos cafés a un humilde vendedor.

 

Light tomaba el vaso de cartón con ambas manos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba mientras lo acercaba un poco a su rostro, deleitándose con el humo y aroma de café recién hecho.

 

-¿Sabes de que tengo antojo?... de algo ácido.-

  
Lawliet enarcó una ceja mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y lo veía hacer lo mismo

 

 

-¿A que viene ese comentario?.-  
Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, aún lo veía temblar un poco, así que lo estrechó más a su cuerpo.

 

  
-No lo sé, solo se me hizo curioso porque...-

 

-Porque a ti no te gusta lo ácido.-

Interrumpió, viéndole solo la cabeza moverse de forma afirmativa antes que ésta se recostase sobre su pecho.

 

 

-¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestros hijos?, tu amante de lo dulce, yo encantado con lo picante. Sus gustos serán contradictorios.-

Una suave risilla divertida escapó de sus labios mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café, risa que se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a su esposo hacer lo mismo, pero no con emoción como la suya, más bien en con un poco de burla.  
-¿De que te ríes?.-

Se separó con cierta brusquedad, tornando su semblante a uno más serio.

 

 

-Dioses, Light. Somos hombres.-

Se pasó la mano haciendo para atrás sus cabellos, contestando con un deje de ironía como si de la respuesta más obvia se tratase.

 

  
-¿Y?, hay tantos centros de adopción dónde podríamos buscar información.-

De pronto estaba sintiendo que el desayuno comenzaba a querer subirle por la garganta, apretaba la mandíbula, queriendo controlar así su respiración.

 

-No me refiero a nuestra incapacidad de acunar un feto, me refiero a eso, a que somos hombres. Las familias normales son con un papá y una mamá, no dos papás.-

 

  
-Los matrimonios "normales" también son entre una mujer y un hombre, no entre dos hombres.-  
Espetó entre dientes, poniéndose de pie antes que Lawliet pudiese detenerlo, quien rodó los ojos automáticamente.

 

 

-Light, no pasaremos por esto de nuevo.-

Se levantó con pesadez por la sola idea de tener que ir detrás de él, quien caminaba unos metros adelante como queriendo romper el asfalto en cada pisada que daba.

-Light, detente.-

Se mantenía cabizbajo, apenas y alzando la voz, no queriendo saber si alguien se encontraba cerca y si estaban viendo el vergonzoso momento.

 

 

Pero el castaño no se detuvo y tampoco le insistió más, tan solo le siguió los pasos manteniendo su distancia, no queriendo acercarse demasiado por miedo que aquellos apretados puños fuesen a golpearle alguna zona sensible. Además, no es como si Light tuviese donde ir, a lo más lejos que llegaba era solamente hasta el auto, donde se subiría de brazos cruzados y con su vista fija en la ventana para evitarle la mirada. Lo único que tal vez si le llamaba la atención era sentirlo levemente más sensible, es decir, no era la primera vez que habían tenido esa conversación, entendía perfectamente el deseo del castaño por tener a un pequeño que le llamase "papá", pero Lawliet también había dejado claro su posición, posición que molestaba y desalentaba a Light, pero jamás le había notado con esa pizca de ofendido.

 

  
-No es para que te pongas así.-

Dio un leve masaje en el puente de su nariz mientras con la otra mano intentaba insertar la llave para encender el auto. Light se encontraba a su lado y como había predicho, se encontraba fijo en la ventana para evitarle.

 

-Las personas se unen para dejar descendencia.-

Escupió entre dientes, sin apartar su vista del paisaje, sin perder detalle del alrededor que se volvía borroso al ir el auto en marcha.

 

-¡Que eres necio, joder!. ¿¡Es que acaso no ves que nuestra situación económica no es la mejor!?.-  
Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del volante, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse en un segundo. ¿Que tan difícil era entender?, ¿por qué tenían que pasar por todo este drama por un tema que no iba a cambiar?

 

  
-Pero nuestra situación no será la misma siempre.-  
Su voz se suavizó, volteándose para verle mientras con una mano le acariciaba el hombro, esperanzado que la renuencia fuese solo por el factor económico.

-Cuando yo trabajé habrá más dinero.-

 

  
-¡No quiero hijos, maldito sea!.-

El auto se frenó de golpe, haciendo que ambos se sacudiesen hacia adelante.   
-¿¡De que manera te explico para que entiendas, Light!?.-

 

  
Sus ojos lucían más negros mientras su ceño se fruncía con fuerza y los puños no dejaban el volante. Light tuvo que sostener la respiración por un momento ante esa mirada tan penetrante y hasta grosera.

 

-Ya estamos cerca... Regresaré a pie la parte que falta.-  
Desvió la vista rápido, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse tras sus párpados, pero sintió un certero y hasta dañino agarre alrededor de su brazo antes que su otra mano alcanzase la manija.

 

  
-¡No seas ridículo, Light!, ya no tenemos dieciséis años.-  
Lo jaló con un poco de brusquedad, centrándolo nuevamente sobre el asiento mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

 

Y a pesar que faltaba poco, el camino se hizo tediosamente largo, la tensión era pesada, ninguno se atrevía a respirar con libertad. Light no entendía el porqué Lawliet se ponía así, ¿que había de malo?, ¿es que acaso no le emocionaba el imaginarse la casa con niños correteando?, ¿no se le aceleraba el corazón el pensar en algún pequeño corriendo a su encuentro cada que regresase de trabajar? A él si; la mayor razón de esa ilusión residía en la necesidad de poder tener un niño producto del amor que ambos se tenían, estaba consciente que ninguno de los dos podría llevar en sus vientres a una criatura, pero no era ese el punto; el objetivo era lo que simbolizaría cada que ambos lo vieran, de lo orgullosos que se sentirían al escucharlo pronunciar sus primeras palabras, de aplaudirle al verlo caminar como si se tratase de una gran proeza, de acompañarlo a dormir y convencerlo que el monstruo bajo su cama no es real. Era eso lo que le emocionaba, ver una combinación de las manías de ambos en una chico que pudieran llamar "hijo", ¿por qué Lawliet no podía entenderlo?.

 

  
Giró el volante, una cuadra más y podría parquear el auto frente a su casa y salir de él lo más pronto posible, alejarse de ese ambiente tenso que se había formado. Necesitaba llegar, sabía que no había forma de hacerle entender a Light sus razones, él jamás había soñado con hijos, eso el castaño lo supo desde el principio, de hecho, Light tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto antes de la boda, todo éste asunto de bebés había surgido de un momento a otro, pero le exasperaba la repentina exigencia. Él no se consideraba paciente, menos con los menores, además, muy cierto era que no se encontraban en la mejor situación financiera, apenas y salían con los pagos como para estar pensando en ésas fórmulas especializadas para bebés que resultaban ser bastante costosas. Y como si eso fuese poco, luego tenía su situación con Kiyomi, situación que desde hace unas semanas había estado intentando detener pero que le resultaba difícil al ya tenerla enfrente; ya sentía lo suficientemente jodido los pensamientos manteniendo una amante como para meterse a noches de desvelo y llanto.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Tomó una cerveza que parecía estar olvidada en el fondo del refrigerador y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá mientras tomaba el control remoto. Al final el día no había resultado lo que quería, su principal objetivo era enmendar su error de la noche previa, realmente se había sentido un desgraciado al haber olvidado su cena, pero le sorprendía como un simple desacuerdo podía echarlo todo por la borda. ¿Cuando habían perdido la paciencia y capacidad de escuchar a su pareja?, ¿de comprender los diferentes puntos de vistas sin necesidad de entrar en conflicto?. Una vez llegaron a casa no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras ni de miradas, Lawliet solo se echó sobre la cama a hojear un libro mientras de reojo lo veía de un lado a otro en la habitación, empacando unas cuentas cosas para el viaje. Y aunque en la mañana había dicho no querer dejarlo ir, durante el día eso había cambiado y no podía pensar en más que en su partida, para al menos respirar con un poco más de libertad ahora que ya se había ido.

 

Su dedo seguía presionando el mismo botón, haciendo zapping pero sin prestar atención realmente. No había habido un beso de despedida, una palabra de aliento o alguna sonrisa prometedora antes de verlo atravesar la puerta, la cual azotó al salir. Suspiró con cierta tristeza por enésima vez al llegarle un recuerdo de su juventud, de cuando a los dieciséis años ingresó a un nuevo colegio donde se volvió popular casi enseguida, era común que todos lo vieran o hablasen de él por su aspecto un tanto desaliñado, pero él notaba cierta mirada miel a lo lejos, siempre observándolo, siempre atento. Se le hacía tierno, no iba a mentir, tierno mas no atrayente, Light era un niño, al menos así lo veía por la diferencia de edad, sobretodo cuando a los dieciséis años ya te sientes todo un adulto. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento dos años habían pasado y aquel niño de mejillas regordetas y peinado con gelatina hacia un lado había cambiado, manteniendo ese aire de inocencia que siempre le había caracterizado pero con un rostro que ya asemejaba más al de un adolescente. Tampoco recordaba de donde había sacado la valentía para invitarlo a salir enfrente de medio colegio, provocando que las mejillas de Light se tornasen tan rojas como un tomate. Pero había valido la pena, ningún esfuerzo había sido en vano, o al menos así lo sintió cuando a los meses de estarlo cortejando, el castaño al fin le había dicho que sí, iniciando su relación con un suave beso detrás del colegio, temiendo ser descubiertos como si del peor escándalo se tratase, cuando el beso había resultado ser bastante escueto ahora que lo recordaba, sus labios apenas y se habían rozado mientras ambos temblaban. Pero que lo simple no le quitó lo especial al momento, saberse novio de Light Yagami era de las mejores sensaciones. Y así había sido por mucho tiempo, ahora extrañaba dicho sentimiento.

 

  
Y como si su lucha interna no fuese importante, alguien de pronto llamó a la puerta, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo mientras rodaba los ojos. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y puso el televisor en silencio para fingir que no había nadie, que pereza ponerse de pie, además, estaba seguro que no era nadie que conocía, sus compañeros del trabajo desconocían su domicilio, Light no podía haberse regresado y si acaso había pasado algo, él siempre andaba llaves, los únicos que podrían llegar serían sus suegros, pero ambos sabían que Light no estaría, por lo que se le hacía poco probable. Debía ser vendedor ambulante o algo por el estilo, dejaría que se cansase, en algún momento debería irse.

 

-¿Lawliet?.-

El aludido se tensó sobre el sillón, viendo hacerse real uno de sus más grandes miedos que se había creado últimamente, desde que Kiyomi se había vuelto más amorosa, llamándole a sus encuentros "hacer el amor" y no "sexo". Su respiración se volvió errática en cuestión de segundos, era como si algún dios estuviese castigando su ateísmo al poner a su amante frente a la puerta de su casa, pero a la vez dándole una oportunidad de volverse creyente al ésta haber aparecido en un momento que Light no estuviese.

 

-¡Voy!.-  
Avisó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Tomó la fotografía que yacía sobre la mesita de centro, donde Light y él salían abrazados el día de su boda. Era una suerte que no hubiesen cuadros adornando las paredes, así no tendría que quitar uno por uno, ocultó la fotografía bajo un cojín y se quitó el anillo de igual forma. Pero esta vez su plan era diferente, no estaba siendo justo con Light y tampoco con Kiyomi, ninguno de los dos se merecía eso, pero si debía ser sincero, a ella no la amaba, mientras que a Light, aún y con sus cosas, lo quería a su lado por lo que le restaba de vida. Por ello quería finalizar ese adicto juego en el que él solo se había adentrado, pero quería hacerlo de la manera correcta, al menos de la manera que él consideraba como idónea, hacerle creer o entender a Kiyomi que esa relación no daría para más y que lo ideal sería dejarlo por lo sano, que cada quien buscase a su camino, sabía que la dañaría, pero creía que sería menos doloroso a que la chica se enterase que ella nada más había sido la otra.r32;

 

  
-¡Mi amor!.-  
Se lanzó efusiva casi colgándose de él, rodeándole los hombros mientras ocultaba su rostro en el firme pecho de su novio para impregnarse con su aroma.

 

 

  
-Pasa, por favor.-  
Trató que su voz se mantuviese serena, obviamente no estaba feliz de verla, sobretodo porque se había aparecido sin que él le diese la dirección. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos y debía detenerlo pronto. La única razón por la que intentó mantener la calma fue para no alertarla o podría negarse a ingresar a la casa, cosa que no era conveniente pues algún vecino podía ver.

 

-Tu casa es muy bonita.-  
Dijo por cortesía pero con toda honestidad. Eran normales esas palabras al conocer la vivienda de alguien, pero obviamente la casa de Lawliet no tenía muchas cosas lindas, de hecho ya le hacía falta una buena pintura y cambiar algunos muebles, eso sin contar que el espacio es realmente reducido. Pero Kiyomi paseaba su vista completamente embelesada, como si estuviese admirando el templo de Artemisa y aunque el lugar no fuese una maravilla, la emoción que sentía era enorme por el solo hecho de estar ahí, en un lugar tan privado y cercano para su novio.

 

 

-Ven...-  
Su voz sería y a la vez neutra la hizo temblar, dudando un poco si tomar la mano que Lawliet le ofrecía. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no podía ofrecerle asiento en el sillón pues estúpidamente había ocultado el cuadro bajo un cojín, llevarla a La Cocina tampoco se le hacía factible ya que, aunque se lo había prometido a Light, aún no sé hacía cargo del desorden de la mañana. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo aquella delicada mano tornarse más helada una vez tomó la perilla.

-Kiyomi, necesitamos hablar.-  
Iba a ser directo, rápido, evitando que se pusiera demasiado cómoda, aunque parecía que no podía contar con ello. La vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama y cruzar la pierna, haciendo que su ceñida falda se enrollase, dejando a la vista un poco más de su turgente y tersa piel blanca.

 

 

  
-¿Hablaremos de nuestra relación?.-  
Se relamió los labios, estirando una mano para tomarlo del cinturón y jalarlo, quien se dejó hacer sin poner mucha resistencia mientras comenzaba a perderse en la buena vista del pronunciado escote que se encontraba unos centímetros abajo.

 

-Si... De e-so.-  
Tragó grueso, sintiéndose orgulloso al sacar las fuerzas y tomarle las manos para alejarlas de su pantalón, cuyo cinturón ya yacía en el suelo.

-Necesitamos terminar e-esto.-

 

  
Las manos de la pelínegra dejaron de luchar traviesas para continuar desabotonando el pantalón, sintió su pecho comprimirse y elevó su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Lawliet, esperando que todo se tratase de una broma, pero la dureza en ése rostro le confirmó lo contrario, provocándole un incontrolable temblor.

 

 

-¿Pero... de q-que hablas?, ¡Yo te amo!.-

Se puso de pie como un resorte, con su vista nublada al tener sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le tomó de la camisa, con todas las fuerzas que sus trémulas manos le permitían, queriendo encontrar alguna razón en aquellos orbes.

 

  
-Realmente lo siento...-  
No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, prefería agachar la vista, importándole poco si la chica decidía propinarle una merecida cachetada. Se estaba sintiendo peor que una escoria y se sintió morir al escucharla sollozar más alto. Si bien no la amaba, no era apático, además, le tenía aprecio, ella no era una mala mujer y no se merecía que dos buenas personas llorasen por él.

-Por favor, no llores.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, haciéndola elevar la vista, limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

 

  
-¡Dame una razón!, ¡Dime el porqué!.-

Los labios le temblaban, la voz le temblaba, el cuerpo entero temblaba creyendo que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

 

  
-Mereces a alguien mejor, yo no puedo corresponderte de la manera que esperas.-  
Sabía que sería difícil pero jamás creyó que tanto, más cuando sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta al verla en ese estado. Ella siempre tan sensual y llamativa, luciendo tan deshecha por un hombre, con rastros negros en sus mejillas por el rímel que se había lavado con sus lágrimas, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su llanto, con sus quejidos que escapaban de su boca, los cuales no podía retener.

-No te quiero como tú quisieras.-  
Finalizó, con la voz más dura que el nudo en su garganta le permitió, esperando que fuese suficiente.

 

  
-No es cierto...-  
Susurró, alzando el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, manchando un poco más su piel pero intentando controlar su llanto.

-Yo sé que con el tiempo llegarás a amarme.-  
Le rodeó con los brazos, casi colgándose de él, dejándolo inerte por un momento al no comprender tan repentino cambio

 

  
-Kiyomi... creo que no me entiendes...-  
La tomó de la cintura, intentando alejarla, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello y logró unirse con sus labios, besándolo de manera desesperada.

-...Ta-Takada...-  
Intentó ladear su rostro, pero la mano de ella incrustándole las uñas en las mejillas se lo impidió.

 

 

 

-Debes darle... tiempo al tiempo...-  
Jadeó, aún buscándole los labios desesperadamente, sosteniéndole el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra le buscaba la cremallera de su pantalón, queriendo aventurarse en su interior.  
-Sé que me amarás.-

 

Sus dedos rozaron el ya semi-erecto miembro sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo el cuerpo del azabache temblar cuando rozó la parte donde se había formado un círculo de humedad.

 

-...No entiendes...-  
Sus ojos se habían cerrado, dejándose guiar por ella, quien dirigió sus pasos hasta que sintió sus pantorrillas chocando contra la base de la cama, para luego caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con Takada encima de él.

 

 

-Tú eres quién no entiende cuánto te amo.-

Comenzó a deslizarse como serpiente sobre él, dejando sus manos aventurarse bajo la camisa para deleitarse con el pecho de a quién ella consideraba novio, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su cuello, donde le mordía levemente y le soplaba su cálido aliento haciéndolo temblar. Que más le hubiese gustado que ser invitada a ver una película mientras ambos comían palomitas acurrucados en el sofá, lo quería en serío, le amaba mejor dicho y estaba segura que él lograría amarla, con el tiempo, pero lo haría.

 

 

Las manos alrededor de la cintura de ella con intenciones de alejarla cada vez cedían más, dejándose llevar por el placer que esos carnosos labios le provocaban en su sensible piel, dando por hecho que de nuevo no había podido y pasando Light a segundo plano, a no recordarlo en estos momentos y concentrarse nada más en los espasmos que comenzaban a invadirle el cuerpo.

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Las arcadas provenientes del sanitario hacían retroceder a cualquiera y, los que se atrevían a usar el urinario aún con el nauseabundo hedor junto con los grotescos sonidos, lo hacían de manera rápida, casi corriendo para poder partir. El único que parecía no moverse era cierto hombre de edad avanzada, con cabello bastante negro a pesar de la edad que sus arrugas ya delataban, con unos ojos luciendo graciosamente más grandes debido a ciertos lentes de botella. El caballero se mantenía de pie contra la puerta de la cual provenían dichos sonidos, de vez en vez veía su reloj de muñeca y la preocupación en su rostro era notable, el autobús partiría pronto y por como veía las cosas, uno de ellos no podría tomarlo.

 

-¿Como te sientes?.-  
Se hizo a un lado dándole espacio de salir, pero sabía que su pregunta había sido tonta, solo era de verlo para deducir la respuesta. Se veía pálido, el contorno de sus ojos enrojecidos, sus labios casi blancos y parecía estar sudando helado.

 

  
-Creo que son los nervios.-  
Su voz fue carrasposa, casi lastimando su garganta, aún sentía que le ardía por la fuerza y por la cantidad de vomito que había salido de su boca. Se dirigió con pasos lentos y torpes hacia los lavabos, siendo ayudado por su profesor quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para evitar que fuese a caer.

 

-No puedes ir así.-  
Suspiró, viéndole lavarse el rostro y enjuagarse la boca, seguramente para quitar el pastoso sabor.

 

Light se quedó callado, viendo el reflejo del catedrático por el espejo, quien parecía triste. Y no podía culparlo, sabia que sus compañeros también eran buenos y que alguno conseguiría la oportunidad, pero estaba consciente que ése hombre había puesto las esperanzas en él directamente y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien el defraudarlo.

 

 

-Estaré bien... puedo ir.-  
Sonrío, girando para poder quedar frente a frente, pero le vio negar con la cabeza.

 

 

  
-Lo ideal sería que fueses al hospital, o al menos que descanses. No dudo que seas capaz de soportar el trayecto, pero si dudo que mañana te encuentres en condiciones para ir con tus demás compañeros.-

 

  
-Siento haberlo decepcionado...-  
Agachó la mirada, altamente avergonzado, pero se sorprendió al sentir unas callosas manos tomarle el rostro, haciéndole alzarlo.

 

  
-No me has decepcionado y tampoco te pongas mal, ésta solo es la de muchas oportunidades que abrirás con todo el esfuerzo que siempre haces.-  
Le sonrío, de la manera más amable y sincera que alguien de su edad podría hacerlo. Le dio dos suaves y rápidas palmaditas sobre su mejilla como solía hacerlo con su propio hijo.

-Llama a alguien para que venga por ti, ¿si?.-

 

 

Light sonrío ante la dulzura que mostraba aquel rostro, quizá era de sus maestros más estrictos y quizá muchos lo odiaban, pero no veían más allá, lo que realmente había bajo toda esa presión, alguien creyendo en ellos y deseando verlos brillar.

 

Mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que lo vio atravesar la puerta, sabía que oportunidades como esas abundarían, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, quizá por el hecho de que este iba a ser su primer intento, estaba emocionado por saber lo que se sentiría el tratar con esas personas que ya tienen años de experiencia. Pero su catedrático tenía razón, debía descansar, la única razón por la que había dicho que podía ir era para no decepcionarlo, pero realmente solo deseaba estar en su cama para así tal vez calmar los mareos.

 

  
Comenzó a caminar, sosteniéndose con una mano de las paredes para no caerse mientras se abría camino en el largo pasillo de la universidad, mientras con su otra mano controlaba el celular, pasando su pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil, buscando un contacto en específico. Pero no pudo evitar bufar al escuchar la llamada siendo dirigida al buzón de voz, intentó más veces, sin detener sus pasos pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, ¿es que acaso no sabía que debía mantener su celular prendido ya que él podría llamarle en cualquier momento?. Sabía que se habían enojado, que él se había ido sin ni siquiera darle un beso, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que le apagase el teléfono, ¿verdad?. Parecía que para Lawliet si y no iba a armar un escándalo en estos momentos solo por eso, sobretodo porque su pésima salud no se lo hubiese permitido. Mejor comenzó a buscar en su billetera algún billete para tomar un taxi, en metro se tardaría mucho y no era conveniente cuando se sentía tan mal.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

  
Abrió la puerta haciendo un poco de esfuerzo ya que ésta a veces se trababa y él no andaba con demasiadas fuerzas que digamos. Pero una vez pudo entrar, dejó su gabardina gris sobre el perchero y lanzó las llaves a la mesita de centro, percatándose rápidamente de la ausencia de cierto cuadro. Se acercó extrañado, viendo hacia todos lados sin entender la desaparición de la foto, hasta que vio cierto borde asomándose entre los cojines. ¿Es que acaso Lawliet se había enojado tanto como para no querer verlo ni en pintura?, era lo único que se le ocurría como viable mientras mantenía el cuadro entre sus manos, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir maquinando más hipótesis, un sonido o mejor dicho, chirrido proveniente de su cuarto le llamó la atención. Dejó el cuadro en su lugar, sobre la mesita y se dirigió a pasos lentos a la puerta de su habitación, donde el chirrido provocado por la fricción entre el suelo y las patas de la cama se hacía más fuerte.

  
Tomó la perilla de la puerta y tuvo que apretarla mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par al escuchar que a dicho chirrido le siguió un gemido. No, no un gemido, más bien una serie de gemidos que iban en ascendencia. Se llevó una mano a la boca sin soltar la perilla con la otra, sintió su estómago hacerse nudo y su corazón contraerse. No podía ser cierto.... no podía... Lawliet jamás.... abrió la puerta raudamente y entonces ahí si, su mundo se vino abajo. Lo vio moverse en un frenético vaivén entre las piernas de una mujer cuyos pechos se movían obscenamente al ritmo de cada violenta estocada. Y nadie notó su presencia hasta que el llanto ya no pudo ser retenido en su garganta y sus rodillas chocaron estridentes contra el suelo.

 

Lawliet fue el primero en reaccionar, cuyos ojos se hicieron más grandes, si es que era posible. Su miembro se volvió flácido en cuestión de segundos y no le importó no quitarse el colgante preservativo, solo atinó a subirse el pantalón que se había bajado hasta mitad de piernas, dejando solamente su torso al descubierto, pero no preocupándose por buscar su camisa que debía estar tirada en alguna parte, sus ojos solo pudieron centrarse en Light, quien yacía hincado llorando entre espasmos.

 

-Light... por favor, perdóname.-  
Su voz salió quebrantada, poniéndose de pie como un resorte. Acción que lastimó a la chica, quien ahora comprendía la situación.

 

Sintió su garganta cerrarse de la tristeza, pero su enojo era más. Una vez aquel chico apareció, ella había pasado a ser un cero a la izquierda, sin presencia, sin importancia. Se abotonó rápidamente la camisa y se acomodó la falda, conteniéndose las lágrimas que todo esto le causaba; ella destruyendo la relación y felicidad de alguien más por aferrarse a la suya propia, felicidad que dependía de un imbécil que solo la había tratado como un cualquiera.

 

  
Lawliet estaba tan absorto viendo a Light quebrantado y sin saber qué hacer, que no supo ni cuándo ni de dónde vino la bien merecía cachetada que Kiyomi le había soltado.

 

  
-¡Eres una mierda!.-

Espetó entre dientes, apretando los puños para contenerse y no propinarle otra igual o con más fuerza si se podía. Tomó su cartera y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no atreviéndose a ver al castaño que aún se mantenía en el suelo pero que había alzado el rostro para verla, de seguro queriendo grabarse su rostro, queriendo recordar cómo eran las facciones de una zorra.

 

 

-Light....-  
La suave voz de Lawliet le hizo regresar la vista, dejando atrás a la chica que apresurada y desesperadamente buscaba la salida de esa casa. Se puso de pie de manera rauda al verlo dar un paso, sin intenciones de detenerse, pero él no deseaba ni verlo.

 

  
-No te acerques...-  
Los labios le temblaban, intentando apoyarse contra la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio. Podía sentir que el corazón le martillaba con fuerza dentro del pecho, pero los malditos mareos no parecían querer cesar, es más, se habían intensificado, lo que le impedía moverse con la libertad que deseaba.

 

  
-Déjame explicarte..-  
La garganta comenzaba a cerrársele, amenazando con obstruirle la respiración en cualquier momento, aunque no creía que eso fuese tan malo, en estos instantes ya podía sentirse morir al ver cómo Light le huía arrastrándose por la pared.

 

  
-¿¡Explicarme qué!?, ¿¡Lo que se siente haberla cogida en NUESTRA cama!?.-  
La cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, de eso estaba seguro. Rápidamente paseo su vista nublada por toda la habitación, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa casa y no regresar, una maleta ya la tenía hecha y la había dejado en la sala cuando regresó de la universidad, pero necesitaba la otra para terminar de meter al menos lo que le faltaba de ropa y libros. Era lo único que su mente pensaba, en la manera de salir de ahí sin estar seguro de dónde ir; la cama le daba asco, el hedor a sudor que se había encerrado en la habitación le daba asco, ¡Lawliet le daba asco!.

 

 

-¡Ella no significa nada para mí!.-  
Le tomó de los hombros una vez el castaño había quedado sin más espacio donde huir en una esquina. Debido a la cercanía, Light pudo verlo como jamás lo había visto, con sus pálidas mejillas empapadas mientras sus orbes estaban completamente anegados en lágrimas, luciéndo la punta de su nariz roja y unos labios temblorosos.

 

 

-No... n-no me importa... si ella s-significa algo o no... yo me voy.-  
Se revolvió con todas las fuerzas que pudo, soltándose sin mucho problema, no porque de repente hubiese desarrollado un poder sobrenatural, más bien porque Lawliet, por su parte, también se sentía tan entumecido que hasta sostenerle la mirada se le estaba haciendo difícil.

 

 

Tomó la maleta y comenzó a lanzar todo rápidamente, sin preocuparse de hacerlo de manera ordenada. Lawliet le seguía de cerca, intentando tomarle la mano a cada momento, un contacto que el castaño rechazaba sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

 

 

-Light, no p-puedes irte...-  
Le abrazó por detrás, aferrándose a su cintura mientras dejaba escapar todo su miedo, su cuerpo temblando y sus ojos drenándose.

 

 

-¡SUÉLTAME!.-  
Le tomó ambos brazos, sin importarle arañarlo un poco para que lo soltase. Podía soportarle las excusas que quisiese inventar, pero no que lo tocara, no cuando esas mismas manos eran las que habían recorrido el cuerpo de ésa mujer.

 

-¡Déjame explicarte!.-

Lo siguió una vez más, tomándole del hombro para hacerlo girar y poder sostenerlo con ambas manos.

-No m-me dejes... sé que me e-equivoqué pero...-

 

 

-¡NO QUIERO!, ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!.-  
Se revolvió una vez más, dejando caer sus puños sobre el pecho del azabache en su intento de que lo soltase y a la vez de sacar esa furia combinada con tristeza que le estaba rasgando el pecho. Lawliet no detuvo ninguno de los golpes, los recibió todos, algunos más fuertes que otros, pero no era ése dolor físico el que parecia destrozarlo, más bien era el sentir como todo se le escapaba de las manos, junto a unos ojos miel que estaban anegados en lágrimas, ocultando un profundo dolor y decepción.

 

 

  
-¡Te amo!.-  
Su cuerpo tembló, todo esto parecía tan irreal, esto no debería estarle pasando a él, no fue así como imaginó que su matrimonio terminaría, de hecho, jamás creyó verlo llegar a su fin. No, pero no debía serlo, lo amaba y sabía que Light también le amaba, podrían superarlo, podrían superarlo como cualquier otro obstáculo, como cualquier pareja, como.... El impacto de la palma de Light sobre su mejilla le hizo ladear el rostro y llevar una mano a ella por el escozor que ésta le había causado.

 

 

-¡Pues yo no te amo!, ¡Te odio!....-  
Susurró, odiándose al instante por no haber sido capaz de decirlo como realmente quería, temblando al ver cómo su mundo se había destruido bajo sus pies. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose lento pero sin dejar de verle, notando como sus hombros también temblaban frenéticamente y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero se le hacía tan falso, le daba rabia el solo verlo así. Lo vio abrir los labios, con intenciones de inventar alguna excusa para detenerlo, pero él no quería escucharle, cada palabra que salían de esos pálidos labios le sabían a mentira, le herían, le molestaban. Por ello sus ojos se agudizaron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerzas... estaba seguro de lo que sabía y de lo que quería, quería no verlo y lo que sentía...  
-¡TE ODIO, ELLE LAWLIET!, ¡TE ODIO!-

Gritó, sintiendo los espasmos apoderarse de su cuerpo, mientras Lawliet sentía la vida escapar del suyo.


	4. Réalité.

**4.RÉALITÉ.**

 

 

No dolía, mientras dormía nada parecía doler, la realidad se esfumada y los recuerdos se apagaban. Habían pasado dos semana, quizá menos, o quizá más, había dejado de contar los días, de hecho, ya ni se daba cuenta cuando era de día o cuando era de noche. Se la pasaba en la misma posición hora tras hora, con su rostro hundido en la suave almohada y su cuerpo envuelto en el grueso edredón color rosa. No importaba cuanto tiempo durmiese, siempre tenía sueño, algo que le resultaba ventajoso pues estando inconsciente lograba olvidar, mientras que los pocos momentos en los que estaba despierto la desesperación le embargaba en cuestión de segundos, acumulándole las lágrimas tras los párpados, cerrándole la garganta por la impotencia y haciéndole devolver lo poco que su estómago contenía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, aún así provocando un molesto chirrido, el cual no pareció molestar al castaño. Misa se mordió los labios para contener el jadeo que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar por la conmoción que le causaba ver en lo que se había convertido su cuarto de huéspedes. Dos maletas en medio con la ropa revuelta y algunas prendas tiradas por cualquier parte del suelo; el lugar sumido en una casi completa oscuridad, interrumpido solamente por los rayos del sol que se colaban cómo podían en algún espacio libre de la gruesa cortina oscura que Light había colocado sobre la ventana; el olor a encierro combinado con rancio le hizo llevarse una mano a su nariz y boca por lo fuerte que resultaba ser; el lugar se había caldeado y el viejo ventilador de techo que temblaba en cada movimiento hacia muy pobremente su trabajo de refrescar, aún así, el castaño estaba completamente cobijado, como si un gélido aire fuese el que recorriese la habitación; aunque lo peor, y por mucho, era la impotencia que le causaba verlo sumiéndose en su depresión. No dudó ni un segundo de recibirlo en su casa la noche en la que, entre gimoteos, Light le había llamado casi de manera suplicante, pero aparte de darle un lugar donde dormir, no tenia muy claro que más podía hacer.

Se sentó en la orilla con sumo cuidado, colocando la bandeja con comida que traía en manos sobre la mesita de noche, haciendo a un lado el plato que ella misma le había llevado para el desayuno, el cual, tampoco había probado.

Le removió algunos mechones que le cubrían el rostro, viendo cómo éste se había vuelto levemente más pálido, junto a un contorno hinchado y rojizo que le enmarcaba los ojos, a eso sumándole que había perdido peso, haciendo que sus mejillas se hundiesen un poco, dandole un aspecto bastante enfermizo que alarmaría a cualquiera.

 

-Light... despierta...-  
Su voz fue casi un susurro mientras con una mano le sacudía suavemente, no queriendo perturbarlo. Toda esta situación sumado a la poca ingesta de alimento tenían al castaño un poco irritable en las ocasiones que estaba despierto. Y no fue difícil para que los ojos del castaño se abriesen, pero luciendo apagados, sin rastros de la alegría que siempre le hacían lucir unos orbes miel tan brillantes.  
-Te he traído un poco de sopa, debes comer algo.-  
Le continuó acariciando el cabello, desenredándolo con sus dedos, manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa al verlo sin mover ni el más ínfimo músculo, ni siquiera la veía, su vista estaba fija en algún inexistente punto de la habitación, cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa al no saber qué hacer.

 

  
-No tengo hambre.-  
La debilidad en sus palabras era evidente, habían sonado forzadas o pastosas antes que los ojos se le volviesen a anegar en lágrimas como siempre sucedía. Misa limpió con ternura la primera que bajó deslizándose por su nariz, aunque le siguieron muchas otras, junto a los espasmódicos movimientos de sus hombros.

 

  
-Light, soy tu amiga y te entiendo, joder que si, pero no puedes lanzar toda tu vida y esfuerzos por la borda a causa de un amor fallido, por un hombre que no te supo valorar.-  
Se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la ventana para remover la oscura cortina, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de una luz que para el castaño resultó ser casi cegadora, obligándolo a apretar los ojos antes de echarse la cobija sobre el rostro. Sabía que dos semanas no eran suficientes para superar una traición, sobretodo cuando Lawliet había resultado ser el primer novio de Light, ambos se habían conocido desde adolescentes. Por ello le resultaba lógico que su amigo necesitase un poco más de tiempo para superarlo, pero ella no estaba con las intenciones de esperar pues de seguir así, terminaría enfermando de gravedad.   
-Anda, levántate. Llevas dos semanas sin ir a la universidad, así que debes recuperarte o terminarás reprobando el ciclo.-  
Tomó las cobijas y luego de un pequeño forcejeo, logró arrebatarlas de Light, quien molesto se sentó con cierta dificultad debido a los mareos causados por su poca ingesta de alimentos.

 

  
-No me importa la universidad...-  
Espetó entre dientes, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar mientras la veía acercarse nuevamente a la cama y sentarse a su lado.  
-¿Que no entiendes que yo solo quisiera mo...-

 

  
-No se te ocurra terminar esa frase con alguna estupidez, Light Yagami.-  
Reprendió súbitamente, tomando entre manos el plato de sopa que tanto le había costado preparar. Ella no era muy aficionada de las sopas, prefería platos más fuertes, pero tomando en cuenta que Light había estado de renuente a probar bocado, no podía atascarlo con algún platillo demasiado pesado.

 

Solo era sopa de pollo o de verduras, Light no sabia distinguir, solo sabía que se veía horrenda y el humeante olor que le llegó a su nariz era demasiado escandaloso, revolviéndole el estomago en un instante, obligándole a llevarse una mano a los labios antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de baño que se encontraba enfrente de la cama.

 

  
-Perfecto... sé que no cocino nada mal.-  
Suspiró, susurrando para sí al verlo correr al baño, de nuevo. Tomó la cuchara para probar la comida solo para cerciorarse que no sabía mal, las reacciones de Light cada que le ponía los platos enfrente le estaban haciendo comenzar a dudar de sus habilidades. Se puso de pie, dejando todo a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta del baño, donde claramente se escuchaban unas forzadas arcadas, pero sin que algo saliese de su boca, ¿por qué y qué podría vomitar si se había rehusado a comer?.   
-¡Light!, ¡abre la puerta, necesitamos que te vea un doctor!.-  
Gritó desde afuera, golpeando la puerta al mismo tiempo que intentaba girar la perilla, pero que ésta se encontraba bajo llave.

 

 

-¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero ir al puto doctor!, ¡no quiero salir de esta habitación!, ¡no quiero ir a la universidad!, ¡no quiero nada, joder!.-  
Un golpe sobre la madera hizo retroceder un paso a la rubia quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, provocando que un leve temblor la embargase ante la desesperación combinado con rendición que había percibido en sus palabras. Se amarró el cabello completo en una cola alta pues de repente la habitación le resultaba más caliente; ella no estaba atraída por mantener una relación estable, quizá no había aparecido el indicado, aunque solía creer que se debía a su idea de mantenerse enfocada en sus estudios y mantenerse alejada del drama que cualquier noviazgo acarrea, pero jamás creyó que la relación fallida de alguien más pudiese afectarle tanto, porque quería a Light, amaba a ése necio castaño que estaba al otro lado.

 

 

-¡Light, te aprecio demasiado como para dejar que te hundas!, ¡Te quiero pero no me echaré contigo a llorar y a sentir lástima por ti!, ¡No me importa a quien deba de llamar pero te haré salir!.-  
Lo escuchó quejarse pero sus palabras no fueron claras, al menos no para ella quien se había alejado un poco y se concentraba en la pantalla de su celular, repasando uno a uno sus contactos. En momentos como estos es que podía, quizá, odiar el vivir sola; aunque Light hubiese perdido peso, seguía siendo más pesado que ella, ni a rastras lograría moverlo, pero estaba decidida. Creyó que ser condescendiente era la mejor manera de ayudarle, en buena parte porque entendía como él debía sentirse, pero ahora solo deseaba llamarle a alguien que pudiese sacarlo para llevarlo —por las buenas o malas— a un hospital, porque entendía que la tristeza provocase que también cayese enfermo, pero eso no quería decir que los constantes vomitos fuese algo normal.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
Era un milagro que alguien en su condición se hubiese presentado diariamente a trabajar. Quizá porque durante esas horas lograba alejarse de su realidad, de la asquerosa realidad que le alcanzaba al llegar a casa. Si antes el día a día se le hacía aburrido, hoy lo encontraba jodidamente dificultoso, no entendía como lograba ponerse de pie por las mañanas, ni cómo rayos lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Si solía creer que regresar a casa no le generaba alegría, hoy detestaba ese sentimiento de pavor que le provocaba; la soledad hacía eco por todo el lugar y, es peor cuando su mano roza por accidente el lado de la cama donde Light solía dormir, sintiéndola terriblemente gélida, un frío que le traspasa la piel en un instante.

 

  
-¿Hoy tampoco trajiste comida?.-  
Interrumpió Matsuda, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería, extendiéndole un sándwich adicional que a diario llevaba desde que lo había notado más decaído. Lawliet le dedicó una leve sonrisa, la mejor que pudo, aunque podía asegurar que le salió torcida antes de tomar el emparedado que su compañero le ofrecía.

  
Lo vio colocar su almuerzo sobre la mesa, notando ese brillo que solía invadir los ojos de su compañero cada que comenzaba a acomodar todo, como queriendo descubrir con qué lo sorprendería su esposa esta vez. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras desenvolvía su emparedado, Matsuda ahora sonreía al leer una pequeña nota que estaba oculta en la lonchera. Siempre decían lo mismo; desde su posición, Lawliet ya había logrado leerlas en algunas ocasiones, todo el tiempo decían "Te amo, vuelve pronto a casa". Recordaba que en alguna ocasión lo había molestado por lo cursi que le resultaba la cara de tonto que se le formaba cada que leía esos papelitos, poniendo un rostro de asombro como si fuese la primera vez. Aunque ahora daría lo que fuese por estar en la posición de Matsuda, siendo él quien se sintiese emocionado por saber que comida le habían preparado, pero mejor aún, ser él quien tuviese la cara de tonto por leer una notita escrita por Light.

 

  
-Da las gracias por mi a tu esposa.-  
Matsuda asintió sonriente, mientras él le daba otro bocado al emparedado. Realmente no importaba de qué tipo fuese, todos le sabían a lo mismo, de hecho no sabían a nada, sentía la boca demasiado seca o pastosa, haciéndole difícil el tragar. Pero eso sería algo que jamás diría, intentaba comer de la manera más normal posible, conteniendo las tremendas ganas de arrugar la cara por el asco que le causaba, eso sería descortés con alguien que solo está tratando de ser amable.

 

 

-¿Sigue sin contestarte las llamadas?.-  
Se atrevió a preguntar, viendo de reojo como el azabache tenía la vista fija en el celular que había colocado sobre la mesa, expectante que éste se encendiese en cualquier momento, como si la respuesta que espera fuese a llegar por lo insistente de su mirada.

 

 

-Lo tiene apagado...-  
Susurró con miedo, sintiendo como si el cuerpo entero se le hubiese aflojado de repente. No importaba la hora ni el día en que le llamase, el celular del castaño siempre estaba apagado, aunque... cada que su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz, por un instante, por un ínfimo momento, podía escuchar su cálida voz. Y era ahí cuando se daba cuenta que debía estar volviéndose loco, estaba consciente que el maldito celular iba a estar apagado independientemente de la hora en la que intentase, pero seguía llamando, seguía haciéndolo para escucharlo... aunque fuese por un segundo.

 

 

-Creo que deberías pedirle vacaciones al jefe... no te ves muy bien.-  
Intentó que sus palabras no se fuesen a tomar de la manera equivocada, pero es que realmente Elle se veía más demacrado, de por sí ni siquiera era un tipo de apariencia dura, ahora podíamos sumarle que su rostro lucía más jalado y sus pómulos más prominentes, dandole un aspecto escuálido.

 

  
Negó lento con la cabeza mientras envolvía la mitad del sándwich, convencido que no sería capaz de dar un mordisco más. ¿Él, de vacaciones?, ¿cómo para que?, si le huía de gran manera a estar en la casa, habían ocasiones en los que regresaba a altas horas de la noche y, solamente cuando el cansancio era extremo, a sabiendas que caería dormido con solo acostarse; sino, prefería pasar la noche en cualquier motel barato, alejado de la frialdad que emanaba su propia cama, una frivolidad que parecía alimentarse de su desesperación y miedo, haciéndolo doblegarse hasta el llanto, recordándole lo solo que estaba y, en como los días pasaban sin saber nada de Light.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Aún estaba molesto, aunque ya ni sabia el porqué. No sabía si estaba molesto con Misa por haber llamado a dos de sus amigos, quienes bajo amenaza le hicieron tomar una ducha y salir del baño, si es que acaso no deseaba que ellos lo hicieran por él; o bien, podía estar molesto por tener más de cuatro horas sentado sobre el sofá de cuero color blanco, el cual a pesar de ser cómodo, se le hacía sumamente detestable. De hecho todo le parecía irritante de ese lugar; los blanquecinos focos incrustados en el techo parecían lastimarle la vista; el pulcro y brillante piso que combinaba de buena manera con el reluciente blanco de las paredes se le hacía demasiado perfecto; los niños que no dejaban de quejarse por la espera lo estaban desesperando, por desgracia había dos puertas en ese consultorio, una de ellas pertenecía a la pediatra, así que no sabía cómo había podido soportar cuatro horas a esos padres que hojeaban las revistas ignorando el alboroto de sus hijos; y lo peor, la sonriente enfermera que se encontraba tras el mostrador en medio de ambas puertas, su amabilidad lo estaba exasperando.

 

  
-Pero mira que brillante se ve tu cabello ahora.-  
Pasó sus delgados dedos entre los castaños mechones de su amigo, sintiéndolos suave luego del baño que a regañadientes había tomado.

 

  
-Ya me quiero ir, Misa. Sabes que podríamos haber venido por los resultados mañana, en lugar de estar toda la tarde aquí.-  
Resopló, apoyando su quijada en el dorso de su mano, viendo cómo las agujas del reloj que estaba detrás del mostrador parecían moverse más lento de lo normal.

 

  
-Aii, no seas desesperado. El doctor nos llamará en cualquier momento.-  
¿y para que iba a mentir?, ella también se estaba aburriendo en demasía, había tenido que ponerse de pie al menos unas ocho veces al sentir las piernas entumecidas, ¿pero volver a casa?, ¿para que Light volviese a su encierro? No, gracias. Aunque malhumorado y con ayuda de sus amigos, había logrado sacarlo, no a un lindo lugar donde pudiesen pasear, pero al menos no estaba hecho un asco en las penumbras de su habitación.

 

  
-El doctor los espera.-  
La sonriente enfermera que se situó frente a ellos les hizo dar un leve respingo, antes que ambos se pusieran de pie, uno entre bufidos y la otra emocionada.

 

 

Hubiese deseado no tener que ver al hombre de avanzada edad tan pronto. El doctor que le entregaría y leería los resultados del hemograma carecía de cabello en la coronilla, cuyos ojos lucían gachos por el paso del tiempo, pero que sonreía ampliamente a pesar que ello requería que su rostro por completo se arrugase. De nuevo estaba sentándose en las sillas frente al escritorio, donde unas horas antes había estado mientras le sacaban sangre, la espera se le había hecho eterna, así que rogaba que el doctorcito hiciese su trabajo de una vez y los dejase partir.

 

  
-Me sorprende la paciencia que han tenido, muchos prefieren regresar al día siguiente por los resultados.-  
Sonrío, mientras su trémula mano intentaba abrir el sobre de los resultados. Light suspiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Misa, como un "te lo dije".

 

 

  
-Mi amigo se ha sentido bastante mal, por ello no queríamos esperar ni un día más.-  
Se acomodó la falda cubriéndose las rodillas, deseando que el doctor se tomase todo el tiempo que quisiese, ella no tenía prisas en regresar.

 

El doctor echó una mirada rápida sobre el muchacho, cuya expresión corporal denotaba fastidio, quijada tensa y brazos cruzados, pero con una palidez casi amarillenta en su piel que no era normal. Desvió su vista hacia el papel que ya tenía entre manos, buscando alguna anomalía.

 

 

  
-Bien, Yagami Light. El porcentaje de glóbulos rojos está bajo lo normal, probablemente por la mala alimentación que has tenido los últimos días, según me comentaba tu amiga horas antes.-  
Se acomodó los lentes, sin despegar la vista del papel, repasando minuciosamente cada detalle.

 

 

  
-¡Ves!, ¡Te dije que debíamos venir al doctor!.-  
Le soltó un suave golpecito en el hombro, ganándose otra mirada de reproche por parte del castaño, quien había escuchado el resultado pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Anemia no se escuchaba tan mal sí lo comparábamos con lo pésimo que se sentía.

 

 

  
-¿Que otros síntomas ha tenido, joven Yagami?.-  
El cambio en la voz del doctor fue algo que llamó la atención de ambos, no tenía esa pizca de abuelito alegre, ahora sonaba bastante serio y su rostro lo confirmaba.

 

 

  
-Estoy pasando por un mal momento, es normal que esté enfermo.-  
Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

 

  
-Más bien creo que está deprimido. Solo pasa con sueño, no quiere comer y lo poco que come lo regresa, todo le da asco. MI comida le da asco.-  
Interrumpió la rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho indignada ante el último hecho. Un acto dramático que devolvió la sonrisa al carismático doctor.

 

 

  
-Preguntaba porque también se detectó la presencia de la hormona "Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana" más conocido solamente por las siglas "GCH"-

 

 

 

-...¿Qué?...-  
Se escuchó la voz de ambos al unísono, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. El doctor sonreía, parecía emocionado, pero ellos no podían estar más confundidos. ¿Gonado... qué?.

 

 

  
-Es la hormona que se hace presente en el embarazo.-  
Continuó con una sonrisa más amplia aún. Si de por sí una noticia como esas siempre lograba emocionarlo en demasía, ahora podíamos sumarle el entusiasmo que le embargaba estar frente a un caso que posiblemente vería muy poco en los años que le quedaban de su carrera.

 

 

  
-¿¡Qué!?.-  
El grito de sorpresa y confusión de ambos no se hizo esperar. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijese nada, borrando por completo cualquier sonrisa que podía tener el hombre de bata blanca, sobretodo al notar la aflicción que se hizo presente en el rostro del joven.

 

 

  
-¿Light está embarazado?...-  
Una sonrisa nerviosa surcó sus labios, aún confundida pero altamente emocionada.

 

 

  
-Yo no puedo estar emba...-  
Las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus piernas mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

 

 

  
-Los embarazos en hombres ahora son más comunes de lo que piensas.-  
Se puso de pie, rodeando su escritorio para situarse tras el muchacho, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

 

 

-¡No puedo estarlo!.-  
Se revolvió nervioso, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de las manos del mayor. Esas palmadas cuyo significado no había sabido descifrar, podía ser un "lo siento" o "felicidades", pero lo que fuesen le habían causado desasosiego.

 

 

  
-Light... ya escuchaste al doctor, ¿no te emociona la idea?-   
Se puso de pie al notarlo tan intranquilo, queriendo acercarse a él quien se apoyaba nervioso y encorvado sobre el escritorio, pero verlo tan alterado la hacia desistir. Su respiración se notaba claramente errática, su mirada se desviaba por todos lados como queriendo buscar alguna respuesta, sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban a la madera.

 

 

  
-Si, el embarazado en hombres ocurre cuando....-

 

 

 

-¿¡Que no me entienden!?.-  
Se irguió súbitamente, dando cara al doctor quien palideció al sentir las manos del muchacho aferrándose a su bata.  
-¡No puedo!, ¡No quiero estar embarazado!.-

 

 

 

-Light, necesitas calmarte.-  
Dejando sus dudas de lado, se acercó a su amigo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos al ver que éste comenzaba a zangolotear al doctor. El castaño se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el asiento, aun siendo abrazado por su amiga, a quien se aferró cuando sintió que los espasmos comenzaban a embargarle el cuerpo.

 

 

 

-...¿Por q-qué, Misa?... ¿Por qué a-ahora?...-  
Lo abrazó con más fuerza, permitiéndole que hundiese su rostro en su pecho, el cual recibió la humedad de las lágrimas que no pudieron retener los párpados de su amigo.   
-...No lo q-quiero...-  
Masculló, pero aún siendo lo suficiente claro para que el doctor tomase el teléfono de su escritorio y pidiese por asistencia.

 

 

  
-¡No digas idioteces, Light!, ¡Estas hablando de TU hijo!.-  
Le tomó el rostro con dureza, obligándole a alzarlo, sintiendo el pecho comprimírsele al verlo tan quebrantado, con los ojos aguanosos junto a un rostro más pálido, si es que era posible. Pero eso no la hizo desistir en su serio semblante, queriéndolo hacer reaccionar por la barbaridad que acababa de decir.

 

 

 

-¡Y también es de él!.-  
Se encorvó sobre el asiento, gimoteando más alto, tomando con fuerza su vientre hasta el punto de querer hacerse daño.

 

 

 

-Lo mejor será sedarlo.-  
Susurró el mayor tan pronto dos enfermeros atravesaron la puerta, quienes se acercaron al muchacho a sabiendas de lo que tenían que hacer. Misa se hizo a un lado para dar espacio a los hombres, situandose junto al doctor mientras con una mano se cubría la boca queriendo retener los jadeos de desconcierto e inquietud.   
-Debe ponerse en control lo más pronto posible para saber las semanas de gestación, pero sobretodo para que empiece a consumir las vitaminas necesarias. El sedante no será en gran cantidad pero si la suficiente para dormirlo por unas horas, por lo que considero idóneo que pase la noche en el hospital. Una vez se haya tranquilizado, podrá asimilar de mejor manera la noticia.-  
La rubia asintió distraídamente, de acuerdo en cualquiera y cada una de las palabras que saliesen de la veterana boca. Sabía que el mayor tenía razón pero su atención estaba completamente puesta en la escena frente a sus ojos, en como uno de los enfermeros le sujetaba el brazo al castaño mientras el otro lo mantenía quieto, aunque no era como si fuese necesario, Light no oponía resistencia, más bien su vista parecía perdida en algún punto inexistente del consultorio mientras las lágrimas le seguían bajando por las mejillas; sabía lo que hacían esos enfermeros, lo pondrían a dormir y él no estaba en contra de ello, al dormir no pensaba, al dormir nada le dañaba. Misa continuó viéndolo, notando como el líquido desaparecía de la jeringa, ni el pinchazo le había hecho dar un sobresalto, aunque fuese uno pequeño, se veía tan decaído que ni siquiera se percató cuando su cuerpo fue colocado sobre una camilla, donde los sollozos se fueron apagando y la respiración normalizando al cabo de unos minutos.

 

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

  
" _En estos momentos mi celular probablemente se encuentre apagado, o estoy demasiado ocupado y no puedo atenderte, pero déjame tu mensaje y te contactaré a la brevedad posible"_

 

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ensordecedor "bip " de la máquina contestador, antes que despegase lentamente el celular de su oreja. Hace horas que había salido de su trabajo y ahora se encontraba parqueado frente a cierta casa, cuyas luces estaban completamente apagadas y que ninguna había sido encendida en las dos horas que tenía de estar ahí.

Encorvado sobre el volante, llevó una vez más el teléfono a su oído activando el altavoz, dejando invadir el pequeño auto por aquella voz que tan melodiosa le resultaba en estos momentos. Imposible le resultó que un sollozo no escapase de sus labios tan pronto la grabación finalizó, dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral.

  
Lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta, lo necesitaba a su lado. Joder, joder, joder. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerzas sobre el volante, temblando por no poder controlar la ola de emociones que comenzaban a embargarlo. Se sentía infinitamente desdichado, impotente por no tener la capacidad de regresar el maldito tiempo, regresarlo a ese fatídico día donde cometió el estúpido error de dejar entrar a Kiyomi a su casa; no, ni siquiera eso, regresarlo muchos meses atrás, a la noche que la invitó a salir por primera vez; no, mejor aún, jamás haber entrado a ese maldito bar. Pero que imbécil se sentía, ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de verla, sus manos no estaban ansiosas por perderse en las curvaturas de aquel cuerpo, su boca no pedía a gritos el poder probar el sabor de su piel. Lo único que deseaba era poder percibir ese olor a miel que emanaban los cabellos de Light, perderse en el brillo de sus ojos cada que lo miraba, embriagarse con el sabor de sus labios. Golpeó a puño cerrado y con fuerzas el tablero del auto, deseando así mitigar el dolor que le comprimía el pecho, ése que le dificultaba hasta el respirar, pero no importaba cuanto intentase, la desdicha solo iba en aumento, ya no había parte de sus mejillas que no se encontrase húmeda, algunas lágrimas ya le recorrían el cuello.

 

No tenía deseo de pasar la noche en un motel barato, pero tampoco deseaba regresar a casa, ¡lo quería a él, joder!. ¿Por algo tan insostenible como una aventura había sacrificado su matrimonio?. Con Kiyomi solo bastaron dos intentos de cita para abrirle las piernas y, no, no la juzgaba, al final era eso lo que él buscaba; pero con Light había sido diferente, el sexo había venido por añadidura. Primero fue el tonteo de cualquier adolescente, cortejándolo constantemente con las ansias de algún día recibir el tan esperado "si"; le continuaron las visitas fugaces, los besos furtivos, los sonrojos constantes. Y cuando el momento llegó, sus trémulos dedos pudieron abrirse paso en aquella delicada piel, arrancando tímidos jadeos en cada nueva sensación; ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro despacio, sin experiencia y hasta de manera torpe, pero no pudo resultar ser más perfecto. Light significaba mañanas de juegos entre las sábanas, tardes de largas platicas tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban el ocaso y, por supuesto, también momentos de enojo, reclamos y peleas, pero hasta eso estaba bien, ahora lo entendía. Light significaba todo y Kiyomi había sido solo un instante.

Se irguió sobre el asiento al percibir una tenue luz chocándole en un lado del rostro, se limpió rápidamente los ojos para aclarar su visión, Misa había regresado. Como un robot ya programado tomó la manija del auto para salir y dirigirse a la casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

 

 

-¡Misa, por favor, espera!.-  
Logró colocar una mano deteniendo la puerta antes que la chica la cerrase, quien se sobresaltó ante tan sorpresiva aparición.

 

 

-...¿Lawliet?...-  
Desde que Light le había llamado llorando por teléfono, había tenido las tremendas ganas de tenerlo enfrente para darle el sopapo que se merece. Pero no pudo, se quedó de piedra al tenerlo frente a su puerta, respirando con dificultad, con su uniforme desarreglado, un aspecto que erizaba a cualquiera: ojos rojos y cansados, piel tan pálida que dejaba ver algunas venas surcando por debajo, las mejillas completamente húmedas y la nariz enrojecida, denotando que tenía buen rato llorando.

 

 

-...Déjame verlo...-  
Suplicó sin dejar de sostener la puerta, convencido que Light debía estar con ella, era la única amiga que le conocía, la única de la que siempre hablaba.

 

 

-Lo siento, Lawliet. No puedo.-  
Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que aunque quisiera permitirlo, no podía, principalmente porque Light pasaría la noche en el hospital. Pero sabía que esa era información de la cual el azabache no debía tener conocimiento, al menos no sin el consentimiento de su amigo.

 

 

-¡Por favor!, ¡Necesito hablar con él!.-  
Apretó la mandíbula, ejerciendo más presión en la puerta, provocando que la chica utilizase el peso de todo su cuerpo para impedir que la abriese por completo.  
-¡Light!... ¡Solo necesito hablar contigo!, ¡Sal, por favor!.-  
Su voz sonaba quebrantada, pero aún con la suficiente fuerza de gritar todo lo posible hasta hacerlo salir. No importándole si se lastimaba la garganta, estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a gritarle toda la noche de ser necesario.

 

 

-¡Aléjate de una vez!.-  
Espetó, mostrando el pequeño bote que acaba de sacar de su cartera, ése que tuvo que tomar al sentir que la desesperación de sentirse indefensa le embargó. No le tenía miedo, pero si le inquietaba la desesperanza reflejada en aquel rostro, Lawliet no parecía dispuesto a ceder y era obvio que él tenía más fuerzas que ella. Si se lo proponía, podía hacerla a un lado fácilmente al empujar la puerta.

 

 

-¿¡Que maldita parte de "solo quiero hablar con él" no entiendes!?-  
Las venas en su cuello se marcaron por un instante a la vez que sus ojos perdidos parecían haberse abierto por completo, antes que diese un sonoro golpe sobre la puerta, haciéndola vibrar. El golpe junto a la desesperación del azabache la hizo dar un sobresalto, presionando el bote que tenía apuntándole al rostro.

-¡JODER!.-

Chilló, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, arañándolo un poco por el desesperante ardor y asfixiante sensación.

 

 

-¡dioses!, ¡por favor, perdóname! Es que me asustaste.-  
Buscó desesperada algún pañuelo en su cartera, no sabía en qué podría ayudar, pero al menos podría secar el lagrimeo de los ojos. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un lastimero y quebrantado "solo quiero verlo".   
-Lawliet, éste no es el momento. Así que por favor, vete.-  
Tomó nuevamente la puerta, decidida a cerrarla, pero una pálida y débil mano la detuvo de nuevo.

 

 

-...espera, por favor...-  
Alzó su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos aguanosos y sus mejillas rojas. Aunque dudaba mucho que fuese solo efecto del gas pimienta.  
-...¿p- puedes decirle a-algo por mi?...-  
Suplicó, viendo directo a aquellos ojos azules que lucían dubitativos, no muy convencida de ceder.

 

  
-Está bien...-  
Susurró para luego morderse el labio, no disfrutando nada esta situación. Creyó que al pasar Light en el hospital, podría tener una noche tranquila al saber que estaría bien cuidado, ¿y ahora su noche debía ser perturbada por la imagen de Lawliet tan devastado?.

 

  
Agachó la cabeza y calló por unos segundos, ¿qué exactamente debía decir?, todo deseaba decírselo directamente a él, ser testigo de todas y cada una de las reacciones que sus palabras causarían en el castaño, poder sostenerle el rostro y verle a los ojos, sentir la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos y embriagarse con el aroma de su cuerpo. Pero él se rehusaba a salir, eso le había dolido más que el gas que Misa le había rociado. Retiró su mano de la puerta, pero aún así la chica no la cerró, esperando que algo saliese de sus pálidos labios.

 

-...¿puedes d-decirle que lo a-amo?...-  
Alzó la mirada, sus ojos aguanosos le nublaban la vista de gran manera, pero aún así la había visto asentir levemente antes que la puerta se cerrase súbitamente.

  
Se quedó de pie, esperando que algún dios se pusiera de su lado y escuchase las súplicas de su alma, que le permitiesen verlo aunque fuese por un instante. Pero los minutos pasaron y la puerta no se abrió, se dio por vencido cuando Misa apagó el foco de afuera desde el interior, dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente. Regresó sus pasos a su auto, donde se encerró dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde pasar lo que restaba de la noche; pero antes de prender el motor, llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios, besando el anillo que decoraba a su dedo anular, ése que ahora portaba a diario, no retirándolo en ningún momento.

 


	5. promise

**5.PROMISE**

 

 

¿Dormir en un motel?, ¿para que? No tenía sueño. ¿Regresar a casa?, ¿con que fin? Nadie estaba esperándolo. En cambio había decidido desviar su camino, terminando en aquel pésimamente iluminado lugar, donde el olor a nicotina con alcohol barato se mezclaban de una manera casi nauseabunda.

  
La noche seguía avanzando, y con ella el bar se iba quedando solo. Desde la barra podía vislumbrar de manera empañada algunas mesas que aún se encontraban ocupadas, donde algunas prostitutas le coqueteaban a los hombres que se caían de borrachos, buscando la forma de poder sacarles dinero sin tener que ofrecer sexo. Pobres idiotas, creyéndose unos don Juanes cuando posiblemente esas mujeres estaban asqueadas por semejante estado etílico en el que se encontraban. Aunque , no podía juzgarlos, él estaba en una situación bastante similar; con el cuello de la camisa mojada por el alcohol que le resbalaba por los labios al beberlo de manera tonta y temblorosa; con el cabello pegajoso por una pelea que había habido unas horas antes, donde un ebrio le había lanzado cerveza al otro, pero tomando en cuenta que su suerte era un asco, la bebida había caído entera y solamente sobre él. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabras, solo levantaba su índice para indicar al bartender que deseaba otro trago, pero la cabeza cada vez le daba más vueltas.

 

  
-Hola, cariño. ¿Por que tan solito?.-  
Sintió un fino brazo rodeándole la cintura, giró su rostro y se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojos a su lado, quien se relamía los labios de manera obscena.

 

 

-...mmhm...-  
Frunció los labios al verse incapaz de decir algo coherente, pero no deseaba estar cerca de ella ni de nadie. Intentó ponerse de pie, alejarse de su agarre, pero el alcohol consumido lo golpeó de repente haciéndole tambalearse, afectándole más si es que acaso era posible.

 

  
-Tranquilo, se ve que necesitas que alguien te cuide, y yo puedo hacerlo con gusto, mi amor.-  
Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, pegándose a él de manera sugerente. Ser cariñosa para que comenzasen a soltar el dinero por cualquier tontería era su habilidad, aunque tampoco estaba en contra de irse a la cama con ese hombre. Pero mientras ella admiraba que su posible cliente no estaba nada mal, para Lawliet la historia era distinta, le había hervido la sangre de tan solo sentirla tan cerca como si tuviese el derecho de hacerlo, y por si fuese poco, había debido apretar los puños para no explotar al escucharla llamándole "amor". Quizá era su paranoia disparada por el alcohol pero le había disgustado, le había asqueado, le había molestado que le llamase de dicha forma, él solo necesitaba el amor y cariño de Light, no de esa cualquiera. Se revolvió nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerzas, logrando soltarse pero debiendo sostenerse de la barra para no caer.

 

  
-¡No me interesa coger con una puta como tú!.-  
Las palabras le salieron arrastradas, pero con el nivel suficiente de furia para hacer que la pelirroja se llevase una mano al pecho, completamente ofendida o anonadada.

 

 

-Mira, querido, tengo tanto tiempo en este negocio que he escuchado las mismas historias cientos de veces. Si tú estás aquí, en lugar de estar en tu casa, hay una alta probabilidad que se deba porque has tenido problemas con tu pareja, y no la culpo, nadie aguantaría a semejante imbécil.-  
Tomó su bolso dorado que había dejado sobre la silla y se giró completamente molesta e indignada. Era de las más guapas, jamás alguien se había atrevido a rechazarla. Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado cuando sintió un certero agarre alrededor de su brazo que le hizo regresar sus pasos.

 

  
-¿¡Como me has llamado!?.-  
Era un hecho, ya no razonaba. La jaló con tal fuerza que ambos rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros, pero la pelirroja ya no deseaba dicha cercanía, sobretodo cuando veía esa mirada llena de dolor y furia. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache intentando alejarlo, pero él no cesaba en su agarre.

 

  
-¡Maldito, pervertido, suéltame!.-  
Intentó darle una cachetada como defensa, pero a pesar de estar ebrio, el azabache supo esquivarla de manera certera, tomándole el brazo para evitar que se moviese. Pero el grito de la chica había sido suficiente para que resonase en el casi vacío lugar, llamando la atención de los demás hombres y prostitutas que aún se encontraban ahí.

 

 

-¿¡Conque muy valiente para meterte con una chica!?.-  
Sintió que su cabello fue jalado desde atrás, a la vez que unas largas uñas se le clavaban en el cráneo y la chillante voz le taladrase los oídos.

 

 

-Rubí, déjalo. Está demasiado ebrio.-  
La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga, quien se negaba a soltar los cabellos azabache, quizá era mucho más pequeña que el resto, pero tenía los ovarios mejor puestos, y simplemente le exasperaba estos hombres que no las respetaban por su profesión.

 

Pero en su ebriedad, estupidez y enojo, se atrevió a empujarla para que ésta lo soltase, pero al ser la chica muy pequeña y él quien no midió sus fuerzas, la hizo caer sentada, golpeándose entre unas mesas del bar. Vio a las otras tres correr a su auxilio, pero tampoco pudo prestar más atención a la escena, pronto su mejilla crujió, cayendo al suelo por el golpe.

 

 

-¡A ver, ponte de pie y pelea con un verdadero hombre!.-  
Gritó el tipo que acababa de golpearle, manteniendo los puños listos, pero denotando su ebriedad en la manera forzada por la que sus palabras habían salido, junto a la manera que se tambaleaba levemente.

 

  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar alguna excusa o si quiera ponerse de pie, cuando sintió que alguien más lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra una de las mesas, haciéndole emitir un jadeo al quedarse sin aire. El alcohol en su organismo no le permitía coordinar movimiento, y tomando en cuenta que estaba rodeado por cuatro hombres, no supo ni de dónde ni cómo otro puñetazo fue a parar a su nariz, sintiendo algo tibio salir pronto de ella. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue llevar ambos brazos a su rostro para cubrirlo, pues luego del primero siguieron una serie de golpes, simultáneamente y cayendo de todos lados.

 

Escuchaba la risa y palabras de ánimo por parte de las prostitutas, cuyas voces chillantes ya no le molestaban tanto. Escuchaba los gruñidos de los hombres al descargar un nuevo puñetazo sobre él, y escuchaba sus propios jadeos por el dolor causado. Lo habían levantado de la mesa, solo para lanzárselo entre ellos y seguirlo golpeando, como si fuese un saco de patatas porque ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia, sus pies solo se movían torpemente de un lado a otro cada vez que era empujado hacia su nuevo verdugo. Y es que ya ni siquiera había una razón justiciera para seguirlo maltratando, ¿por haberle faltado el respeto a unas prostitutas? ¡Ja!, los cuatro hombres solo reían mientras seguían descargándose sobre él, dudaba mucho que alguno se recordase que tres guapas mujeres estaban esperando por ellos.

 

  
-¡Eii!, ¿Por que ya no te defiendes?.-  
Gritó uno entre risas al verlo caer al suelo. Su cuerpo no había podido más y cuando uno de ellos lo empujó, sus pies se enredaron entre sí, cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

 

 

  
-...Light....-  
Gimoteó, llevando ambos brazos a su cabeza para ocultar su rostro entre ellos y el suelo. Escuchó las exageradas carcajadas de todos, quizá burlándose de verlo tan deplorable, pero poco le importaba, solo deseaba salir de ahí, por lo que intentó ponerse de pie.  
-...L-Lig...-  
Pero la palabra no logró salir de sus labios, no supo ni con que fue golpeado, pero el dolor había sido justo en su cabeza, y pronto todo se volvió negro.

 

 

  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Con tantas cosas recientes, solo de algo podía estar seguro: no deseaba abrir los ojos. No, no es que desease morir, simplemente quería disfrutar por un momento más el seguir desconectado de su realidad, esa que le esperaba una vez sus orbes se abriesen de par en par.

El constante, y claramente molesto sonido del electrocardiograma le retumbaba en la cabeza. Además, podía sentir el pequeño escozor a causa de una aguja, la cual aseguraba que aún se encontraba en su antebrazo. El olor a cloro frecuentemente utilizado para desinfectar era irritante. Y no olvidar lo pastosa que sentía su boca, creyendo que podría regresar el estomago en cualquier momento, aunque éste estuviese vacío.

Así que aunque se negase a abrir los ojos, sus otros sentidos se encargaban de recordarle el sitio en el cual se encontraba, de los motivos por los cuales estaba en dicha cama, de como la vida le había dado un giro en unas cuantas semanas.

Apretó la mandíbula intentando cerrar la garganta al sentir un nuevo nudo formándose en ella. Ya no deseaba llorar, le parecía increíble que aún tuviese lágrimas para derramar luego de la cantidad que habían resbalado desde sus orbes las últimas semanas. Pero le era imposible no sentir sus ojos anegados nuevamente cuando su maldita mente reproducía aquel momento en específico, el instante en el que su vista se posó en las caderas de su esposo, las cuales se movían con lujuria entre las piernas de aquella mujer. Y cada imagen venía acompañada de su respectivo eco; de los obscenos sonidos que hacían sus sudorosos cuerpos al chocarse, de los estridentes jadeos, de la errática respiración.

Estaba luchando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para que las ardientes lágrimas agolpadas tras sus párpados cerrados no se deslizasen por sus mejillas. Abrir los ojos era enfrentar a una realidad de la cual temía, pero mantenerlos sellados era estar atrapado en el recuerdo. Aunque de algo podía estar seguro, prefería repetir una y otra vez ese suceso, sabía que le hacía daño, pero solo quería entender ¿en que había fallado?, ¿cuando Lawliet había dejado de amarlo?, ¿como su matrimonio le había importado tan poco como para ensuciar su propia cama, la cual había sido testigo de las noches donde solo eran relevantes ellos y su amor?, ¿cuantas veces no había dormido él entre esas sabanas que quizá guardaban la lujuria de los cuerpos de aquellos amantes?, ¿Es que acaso su esposo pensaba en ella cuando le hacía el amor a él?.

 

  
-¿Light?.-  
Abrió los ojos abruptamente al reconocer aquella voz. La difusa imagen de su amiga se mostró de pie a un lado de la cama, mientras con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba la mejilla, limpiando así una fina lagrima que había rodado sin que él pudiese retenerla.

  
Unos segundos pasaron sin que alguno se atreviese a decir nada, Misa seguía acomodando los castaños mechones que le cubrían parte de los ojos, haciéndolo de la manera más suave posible. Había llegado desde muy temprano y se había quedado en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, pero solo unos minutos le fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que Light no dormía como aparentaba, pudo notarlo en la manera en que sus puños se aferraban a las sábanas por momentos, o el como la respiración de éste no sonaba tan profunda ni relajada, pero decidió no interrumpirlo, quizá porque tampoco estaba segura de cómo debía afrontar lo que ocurría, sobretodo cuando no había podido sacar la imagen de Elle tan cabizbajo y encorvado frente la puerta de su casa, ojos aguanosos y suplicantes para poder ver aunque fuese por un instante a Light. Pero estaba segura que eso era algo que no podía contarle a su amigo, no cuando lo había visto temblar junto a su rostro volviéndose angustioso en cuestión de segundos.

 

  
-Quiero irme a casa.-  
Se giró sobre la cama, con cuidado para no incomodarse con la aguja que aún estaba en su antebrazo. Posó su vista en el ventanal que estaba en la pared, perdiéndose por un momento en como unas ramas chocaban contra el vidrio, deseando que Misa no sacase ése tema que él no deseaba recordar, aunque estaba consciente que eso ya era pedirle mucho a la vida.

 

 

-Sabes que el médico debe dar la orden.-  
Se sentó en la orilla del colchón, colocando disimuladamente una mano sobre el vientre del castaño, quien se tensó ante el contacto y jaló las sábanas para cubrirse de mejor manera, ganándose un pesado suspiro por parte de la rubia.  
-No puedes evadir la realidad por siempre, Light. Y realmente deseo que salga a flote esa madurez y fortaleza tuya que siempre te caracteriza para que veas las cosas desde un punto más realista y no solo basado en tu dolor.-

 

 

-...No lo quiero... No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él...-  
Masculló, sin atreverse a encontrar los azules ojos de su amiga, los cuales podía asegurar que lo veían con desprecio. Pero no hizo falta, pronto su cuerpo sufrió de un sobresalto junto a un escozor en una de sus mejillas, donde la palma de su amiga había ido a parar.

 

  
-¡Joder!, te juro que a veces quisiera zangolotearte hasta que reacciones.-  
Se puso de pie raudamente, entre exasperada y arrepentida, esa cachetada había sido un mero impulso, pero es que le estaba resultando cansino verlo tan vencido.   
-¿¡Te das cuenta que te estás desquitando con quien no tiene la culpa!?.-

 

  
-La vida es un asco, Misa. ¿Por que justo tenía que aparecer hoy?, parece que algún ser divino encuentra entretenido nuestras desgracias.-  
Se arrastró por el colchón, deseaba ponerse de pie, estirar las piernas, divagar un poco, o simplemente evitar otra posible cachetada. Pero es que no lograba verlo de manera racional como ella decía. Para él era simple, la vida se había ensañado con él al enviarle ese... bebé... como cereza sobre el pastel de su desgracia.

 

 

-¿Sabes que les hicieron algunos controles mientras dormías?.-  
El cambio fue abrupto, tratando de sonar lo más calma posible aunque por dentro podía sentir que la sangre le hervía, pero estaba consciente que tratar de convencerlo de que la vida es bella sería imposible cuando hacía unas semanas el castaño había encontrado a su esposo cogiendo con otra persona, solo quería recordarle que tampoco era el fin del mundo, más cuando se tiene un motivo para continuar. Se acercó a paso lento al verlo tan inerte, posiblemente sorprendido o confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

  
-...¿nos?...-  
El simple monosílabo salió siseando forzadamente, mientras la veía acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le hacía cuestionarse el porqué su cuerpo no respondía para retroceder.

 

  
-Creo que ya deduces el porqué del catéter en tu antebrazo, habías comido muy poco los últimos días que ya no solo atentabas contra tu salud, también corría riesgo la de tu...-

 

  
-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.-  
Interrumpió entre dientes, sintió que la garganta se le cerró inmediatamente. El día previo no había deseado nada más que todo esto fuese una mentira, ni siquiera le había buscado una razón lógica, solo quería que el doctor dijese que había cometido un error, cosa que no pasó, y aunque aún no se sentía preparado para aceptarlo, el negarlo tampoco le había hecho sentir bien.

 

  
-¿Por qué no?, te han hecho una ecografía... era tan chiquito.-  
Hizo con sus dedos índice y pulgar la medida que ella consideró idónea para algo tan pequeño. Algo que hizo al castaño erizarse de solo imaginarse lo que vivía en su interior, instintivamente llevó una de sus trémulas manos a su vientre, sin atreverse a acariciarlo, solo sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia que se había formado, algo que había atribuido a la mala alimentación que había tenido entre tantas clases y tareas los últimos meses.   
-El feto está formado y los latidos de su corazón pudieron apreciarse durante la ecografía, por lo que el doctor dice que debes tener más de diez semanas de gestación, pero tu vientre aún no es tan abultado y sus latidos tampoco son tan fuertes, por lo que aún no llegas a las semana dieciséis.-  
Vio las pupilas color miel temblando ante sus palabras, pero no con miedo, más bien era una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura, escondiendo un poco de alegría. Porque ella conocía a Light Yagami, sabía que el leve rechazo por parte del castaño era más por el dolor que le causaba al recordar que también era fruto de Lawliet, pero sabía que el castaño no podía odiar a su propio bebé, no cuando había conocido esa parte de él que deseaba tener uno, solo era cuestión de recordárselo, y parecía que sus palabras estaban calando.  
-Dejando a Elle de lado, ¿como puedes decir que no quieres a una criatura quien es el único inocente en todo esto?, ¿como puedes decir que la vida es un asco cuando te está dando una oportunidad de volver a enamorarte?, aunque esta vez de una manera diferente. Éste bebé y tú estarán unidos a un nivel que ningún amante jamás alcanzará, sentirá tus tristezas y alegrías, pero tus emociones también se verán afectadas con cada uno de sus avances. Cuando puedas sentirlo jugando en tu vientre, y cuando solo tus caricias logren calmarlo al estar inquieto, tendrán ese lazo en el que solo ambos lograran entenderse.-

 

  
El corazón comenzó a martillarle con fuerza al sentir la fría mano de su amiga posándose sobre la suya, haciendo que su palma se acomodase por completo a la forma de la leve curvatura de su abdomen. Pudo sentir un gélido aire recorriéndole la columna, provocándole una corriente extraña por el cuerpo. Sentía la garganta seca y cerrada, su mente ahora estaba ocupada por lo que Misa le había descrito, por algo que podía parecer tan insignificante debido a su tamaño, pero que ya vivía dentro de él. Las semanas sonaban pocas pero no podía considerarlo un ser no vivo. Se imaginaba que, si es que acaso tenía doce semanas de gestación, SU bebé ya debía estar completamente formado, aunque claro, muy pequeñito aún, pero eso no significaba que careciese de manos y pies, de hecho, por un momento lo imagino cerrando sus deditos en su interior, lo cual sería muy normal debido al tiempo que llevaba formándose en su vientre. También sabía que a estas alturas, aunque fuese muy pequeño, ya debía haber ciertos reflejos, como que el bebé se moviese ante ciertas caricias, y aunque sabía que era casi imposible sentirlo debido a su tamaño, aún así acarició con delicadeza y brevemente su abdomen.

Sintió los dientes chocándole entre sí al momento que la mandíbula le tembló. Con miedo movió sus dedos sobre la bata, sintiendo esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba levemente tensa, provocándole que una pequeña y, quizá torcida sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Elle Lawliet era lo último en su mente, y no quería decir que ya no doliese ni que lo hubiese olvidado, pero su cabeza y pecho se habían llenado de una emoción diferente, no podía evitar que le temblase hasta la parte más ínfima de su cuerpo al solo imaginarse a ese ser formándose dentro de él, ¿como podía desear odiarlo, cuando solamente era alguien indefenso que dependía totalmente de él para continuar latiendo?. No lo odiaba, aunque quizá si se sentía muy cobarde al admitir que tenía miedo, pero es que no iba a negarlo, la situación aún le abrumaba, pero deseaba protegerlo, deseaba que su vientre se convirtiese en la cuna más acogedora junto al confortador palpitar de su corazón que lograría darle seguridad a su bebé al sentirse inquieto.

 

-...Misa...-  
La voz le salió temblorosa y pronto se le cortó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecerse por el exceso de emociones que acumulaba su pecho. Pero aunque luciese nervioso, Misa sonrío, porque le vio su dedo índice haciendo círculos sobre su abdomen, quizá de manera temerosa pero constante.   
-...El doctor... Ya no... ¿Ya no h-hará otra e-ecografía?.-  
Se mordió los labios nerviosamente, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Misa nuevamente acariciándole sobre la bata blanca.

 

  
-No ha dicho nada, será de consultarle directamente si es posible hacer otra en un periodo tan corto, sino, de igual manera te ha dejado la próxima cita para dentro de dos semanas, para confirmar que tu porcentaje de glóbulos rojos ha aumentado y con ello que el bebé se encuentre mejor...¿por qué?, ¿Ansioso por verlo?.-  
Sonrío con cierta picardía, levemente aliviada de ver un brillo diferente en aquellos orbes color miel.

  
Agachó la vista, acunando con ambos brazos su vientre, apenas rozándolo, pero no por rechazo, era un novato y simplemente tenía miedo de que la presión fuese demasiada y que incomodase al bebé.

 

-Si... Quisiese v-verlo...-   
Confesó, dando un sobresalto al sentir el sorpresivo y efusivo abrazo por parte de la rubia, el cual tardó unos segundos en responder pero a quien estrechó con fuerzas contra su pecho.   
-Eres la mejor amiga, Misa.-

 

  
-Y pronto seré la mejor tía, no puedo esperar por malcriar a esta lindura.-  
Se encorvó levemente, acariciando y hablando de manera aniñada a esa parte del cuerpo del castaño.   
-Si es niña, le compraré ropa de moda desde tiernita, y si es niño... ¡Pues también!-

 

  
-¡Eii!, ¿Cómo que si es niño también?. Si es niño no creo que le importe mucho eso de vestirse a la moda.-  
Se rascó descuidadamente la mejilla, sonriendo por el simple hecho de estar teniendo una conversación como esa, sin ni siquiera saber aún cómo luciría. Aunque la estridente y sorpresivamente carcajada de Misa le impidió seguir imaginando las pequeñas facciones de su bebé.

 

  
-jajaja, ¡por favor!. Será hijo de Light Yagami, ¿lo olvidas?, cuyo cabello sedoso no es por mera gracia de la naturaleza; quien asegura que los calcetines blancos de hombres son solo para uso deportivo y que no van bien con otro conjunto; quien insiste que el catedrático luciría más profesional si su corbata cubriese hasta el último botón de la camisa, pero nunca sobrepasar el cinturón; quien...-

 

  
-¡Ok, ya entendí!-  
Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios.

 

  
-No hagas esas caras, Light. Acuérdate que te arrugas.-  
Sintió la mirada casi asesina sobre ella, provocándole una última sonora carcajada, antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, acariciándole una vez más el tensado vientre. Se quedó pegada a él un par de segundos, feliz de verlo con otra actitud, pero ella no estaba del todo tranquila, aún había un tema pendiente y nada tenía que ver con la visita que había recibido de Lawliet la noche previa, pero si era referente al azabache.  
-¿Y ya pensaste en como le darás la noticia?.-  
No se atrevió a elevar el rostro, prefirió hundirlo más en el pecho de su amigo por el simple escalofrío que aquella pregunta le había causado.

 

  
-Simple, no se lo diré.-  
Su voz fue sería para ocultar su nerviosismo, pero prefirió alejarse de ella para que no tuviese que sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Se dirigió a la cama nuevamente, dandole la espalda y simulando indiferencia, pero simplemente no había soportando la manera en la que los ojos de Misa se habían abierto de par en par.

 

  
-¿De que hablas?. No puedes ocultárselo, Light. Es su padre.-  
Quizá lo ideal hubiese sido ir paso a paso, que Light aceptase su embarazo y luego verían cómo resolver lo de Lawliet. Pero estaba segura que la respuesta del castaño hubiese sido la misma hoy o dentro de un mes, por lo que deseaba ordenar todo de una vez para que Light pudiese continuar, pero no contaba con que su amigo tuviese planeado ocultar algo así.

 

  
-Eso debió pensarlo antes de...-

 

  
-¡No me salgas con eso, Light!. Independientemente de los errores que haya cometido, no tienes derecho para ocultarle la existencia de un hijo.-  
Se adentró a la cama y caminó de rodillas sobre el colchón para abrazarlo por detrás al verlo sentado en la orilla opuesta.   
-Sé que aún es algo reciente, ¿pero realmente crees que este es el final de tu matrimonio?.-  
Le susurró al oído de manera cariñosa mientras con un brazo le rodeaba por la cintura para volver a acariciarle el vientre.

 

-...Si...-  
Titubeó unos segundos después, agachando la mirada.   
-Él dijo que no deseaba hijos, así que tú debes prometerme que no se lo dirás.-

 

  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo no puedo...-

 

  
-¡Eres mi amiga!, ¡Promételo!, ¡No quiero que él lo sepa!.-  
Ladeó su torso para poder quedar frente a frente, viendo a la rubia tensarse ante el elevamiento de su voz. Misa se mordió los labios nerviosa, no creía que ocultarle a Lawliet la existencia de su hijo fuese lo correcto, pero algo la hizo dudar, tal vez el haber escuchado el dolor que denotaba la forzada voz de su amigo, o quizá el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

 

  
-Está bien, te lo prometo.-  
Suspiró vencida pero sonriendo de manera dulce, acariciándole la mejilla. Quizá Light le había dicho que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin, pero ahora entendía el porqué la tonta idea de no decirle nada a Lawliet. Había notado en esa voz que aún lo amaba, pero que amarlo le dolía, y sus ojos mostraban que temía el no poder controlar ese amor al encontrarse nuevamente con su esposo.

 

 


	6. Rêve.

**6.RÊVE.**

 

  
El café caliente y humeante se vertió dentro de la blanca taza de porcelana, añadiendo luego la cantidad exacta de azúcar. Se hizo un moño mal hecho en su largo y violáceo cabello, para luego dirigirse con taza en mano hacia la habitación de invitados.

Pudo ver a su esposo una vez atravesó la puerta, parado junto al ventanal restregándose los ojos, notablemente cansado. Y es que no podía culparlo, su teléfono había sonado incansable por horas de la madrugada, alertándolo sobre lo ocurrido y solicitando de su presencia en el hospital al cual había sido trasladado el azabache. Matsuda no había dudado ni un segundo en ponerse de pie a pesar de la hora, coger cualquier prenda decente y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de partir.

 

 

-Parece que ha logrado dormirse.-  
Su voz fue lo más suave posible para no molestar al inerte y pálido cuerpo que se encontraba entre las sábanas blancas, roncando levemente debido a lo forzada que sonaba su respiración.

 

 

  
-El doctor ha dicho que ningún golpe es de gravedad, pero que los analgésicos le ayudaran con el dolor para permitirle descansar.-  
Se sentó en la butaca que se encontraba en una esquina, jalando suavemente el cuerpo de su esposa para sentarla en su regazo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y acariciándole con cariño los rollitos que se le formaban alrededor de ella.

 

 

  
-He traído el café que me pediste, aunque yo insisto que deberías descansar un rato.-  
Le acarició los cabellos, removiéndole algunos mechones que le cubrían la frente para luego plantarle un beso, acto que provocó una sonrisa en su esposo, quien negó levemente ante la proposición.

 

 

  
-Prefiero estar atento por si despierta.-  
Masculló, sorbiendo un poco de café mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia su compañero.

  
Y es que Elle Lawliet no le parecía tan admirable en estos momentos; su cuerpo parecía lucir pequeño perdiéndose entre las cobijas, a las cuales sus puños se aferraban de vez en cuando. No parecía estarla pasando bien, las muecas que formaba su rostro de vez en vez junto a los hematomas que le decoraban el contorno se lo confirmaban.

 

 

-¿Lograste verlo?.-  
Rompió el silencio unos segundos después, con sus ojos puestos en la misma escena que su esposo observaba, entendiendo rápidamente el motivo por el cual él se negaba a descansar aunque fuese por un ínfimo momento: no deseaba dejarlo solo.

 

Matsuda suspiró con pesadez, quizá más que cansado se sentía decepcionado. Esa simple pregunta le hizo recordar los esfuerzos que había hecho para dirigirse a la dirección que había encontrado en la libreta del azabache, donde una rubia muy amable lo había atendido, pero caso contrario fue cuando logró hablar con su objetivo.

 

 

-Lo he visto... pero dice no querer saber nada de él.-  
Chasqueó la lengua, colocando la taza en la redonda mesita que se encontraba a un lado, pasando ambas manos luego por su rostro en un intento de despabilarse.

  
Que más hubiese deseado que tener el poder de convencimiento suficiente para traer a Light consigo, hubiese deseado que lo siguiente que su compañero viese al abrir los ojos fuese a su esposo a su lado, más cuando aún bajo efectos del alcohol y dolor lo había escuchado balbucear su nombre. Pero el castaño se había mostrado renuente, no permitiéndole ahondar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pidiéndole que se largase de manera descortés.

 

-Es por ello que la policía te llamó a ti, ¿verdad?.-

 

 

  
-Su teléfono desvía las llamadas, dicen que yo también aparecía entre su lista de "marcado rápido" por lo que se pusieron en contacto cuanto antes.-  
Su voz sonaba apagada y sus ojos hundidos sobre unas hinchadas ojeras rojizas.

 

 

  
-Ve a dormir, Matsui. Te aseguro que él agradecerá todo lo que ya has hecho.-  
Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle los labios antes de ponerse de pie.

 

 

  
-Solo quiero que al despertar vea que no está solo, Rize.-  
Siempre había encontrado a Lawliet como alguien fuerte, quien se esforzaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle que el trabajo requiriese, pero lo había visto ir decayendo las últimas semanas, luciendo unos ojos lacrimosos todo el tiempo y una palidez más notable. Por ello no deseaba despegar su trasero de la butaca, servirle de apoyo, animarlo aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

 

 

-Deberás estar al cien si realmente quieres ayudarlo, así que no hay excusa que valga, te prepararé la tina con agua tibia, tomarás un baño e irás a descansar aunque sea un rato.-   
No esperó respuesta porque no la necesitaba, solo le guiñó el ojo con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ni el menor sonido que pudiese molestar al muchacho quien aún se encontraba dormido.

  
Unos minutos pasaron antes que Matsuda se pusiese de pie, estirándose un poco para desentumecer el cuerpo, acercándose con cuidado a la cama para poder verlo. Lawliet dormía de lado, con un brazo hundido bajo la almohada a la cual se aferraba, respirando con dificultad con su boca entreabierta debido a la fractura cubierta con una banda en su nariz.

  
Tomó el grueso edredón blanco para cubrir el pálido cuerpo casi por completo. Colocó un monitor que suelen usar con los bebés sobre la mesita de noche, cerciorándose que estuviese encendido para llevar consigo el otro. Su esposa tenía razón al decir que debía descansar puesto que podía sentir que desfallecería en cualquier momento, pero también quería estar atento a cualquier sonido que proviniese de la habitación de invitados, deseaba estar disponible para lo que el azabache necesitase. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ignorando por completo la repentina y pequeña sonrisa que había surcado los labios del aún dormido Lawliet.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

_El reloj no debía marcar más de las 16h00, pero las calles lucían apagadas y desoladas. No era para menos, el sol se había ocultado tras espesas nubes negras, y lo que había empezado como una llovizna pronto se había convertido en aguacero._

_  
Los pocos transeúntes caminaban o corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, cubriéndose con sus sombrillas o maletines, cualquier objeto era válido para intentar de mala manera protegerse de las pesadas gotas que les nublaba la visión al golpearles de lleno el rostro. Pero entre esas personas se abría paso una pareja, la cual más que huir de la lluvia parecían disfrutarla, importándoles poco o nada que sus prendas estuviesen completamente empapadas, adhiriéndose por completo a sus cuerpos, permitiendo que el agua se aventurase por cada rincón de sus pieles._

_  
El constante y certero golpeteo de las gruesas gotas chocando contra el asfalto no resultaba ser más estridente que las carcajadas de aquel par, quienes chapoteaban en cada charco que se les cruzase en su camino, tomando con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante, el único contacto que les brindaba un poco de calidez mientras el resto de sus cuerpos comenzaba a tiritar por la copiosa humedad._

__  
-Estas empapado.-  
Le rodeó la cintura con sus pálidos brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo cuando luego de un tanto habían decidido quedarse bajo el techo que sobresalía de un local cerrado. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar pronto.

_-Estamos...-  
Corrigió, juntándose más al cuerpo de su novio al sentir que la mandíbula le tiritaba, no había sido hasta que dejaron de correr que pudo percatarse del frío que comenzaba a calarle hasta lo más ínfimo._

_-Te prometo que para la próxima me cercioraré que haga un buen clima antes de salir.-  
Sonrío de lado, removiéndole los mechones pegados de la frente. Le había emocionado correr bajo la lluvia, joder que si, pero también le había causado cierta ternura el sentir su cuerpo levemente tembloroso entre sus brazos, pudiendo notarlo casi tan pálido como él cuando un rayo iluminó el lugar por un instante._

_-No importa, me divertí mucho.-_  
Y vaya que si, podía asegurar que aún le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, y que el corazón aún le palpitaba con rapidez de la emoción. Una tarde en el acuario sonaba la cosa más común del mundo, pero el haberlo pasado con su novio es lo que la hacía especial. Lawliet tenía esa capacidad de dejarlo fascinado por su conocimiento general, quien le había brindado datos más interesantes sobre delfines que el propio guía.  
-Pero ya debería estar en la casa.-  
Continuó unos segundos después, hundiendo su rostro en el húmedo pecho, sonriendo de lado al escuchar que el corazón de su novio también sonaba levemente más acelerado.

_-Si, definitivamente a tus padres no les gustara que llegues tarde, y menos les gustará saber que fue por mi culpa de nuevo. Así jamás lograre que tu padre me quiera.-  
Refunfuñó, haciendo un leve puchero, provocando una suave risa en el castaño._

_-No mientras les sigas dando razones para creer que solo quieres corromper a su niño bueno.-  
Río quedamente, enmarcándolo el rostro con ambas manos para verlo directo a los ojos._

_-Es que es imposible no desear corromperte.-  
Su sonrisa ladina había acompañado perfectamente lo profunda que había resultado su voz. Lo tomó con más posesiones de las caderas para acercarlo por completo, apresando por un momento con sus labios los temblorosos de sus novio._

_-Se supone que tenías que decir que me ibas a cuidar, no a corromperme. ¿Quieres que mi padre te reciba con una pistola si te escucha diciendo eso?.-_

__  
-Por supuesto que te cuidaré, pero admito que me causa inquietud el no saber cómo reaccionarán tus padres cuando se enteren.-  
Lo abrazó con más fuerzas, simulando querer protegerlo de la lluvia, aunque él sabía que había sido un mero impulso de aferrarse a él debido al pequeño pavor que le había causado imaginarse lejos de su lado.

_-Deberán enterarse de alguna u otra forma. Sé que mi padre es un poco cerrado de mente, y admito que no puedo asegurarte cuales serán sus palabras o acciones cuando lo sepa, pero ni a mis progenitores les permitiría que me separen de tu lado.-  
Entrelazó ambos brazos detrás del cuello de su novio, juntando sus frentes para poder ver directamente aquellos insondables orbes que le erizaban la piel en instantes._

_  
-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, porque ya no imagino mis días sin perderme en el color de tus ojos. No veo la hora de tenerte a mi lado como mi esposo.-_

_-Para eso a-aún falta.-  
Susurró, apartando rápidamente la vista al sentir que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle, pasando desapercibida la sonrisa que había surcado los labios de su novio ante tal reacción. Y es que aunque no fuese la primera vez que Lawliet le hacía esas insinuaciones, siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso cada que le hablaba de matrimonio, quizá porque era su primer novio, o quizá su nerviosismo erradicaba en la seguridad con la que el azabache le prometía un futuro juntos._

_-Ya sé que aún falta, pero es para que te vayas haciendo la idea que tú y yo amaneceremos juntos por siempre.-  
Los ojos color miel estaban abiertos de par en par, y a veces creía que Light no estaba consciente de lo adorable que podía verse, provocándole el deseo de unirse a sus labios por la necesidad de impregnarse de su sabor._

_-...¿Por siempre?...-  
Jadeó suave recuperando el aliento una vez sus labios se separaron, lo ardiente de sus mejillas comenzaba a embargarle el cuerpo completo, olvidando por un momento la helada lluvia que seguía cayendo a su alrededor._

_-Por siempre.-  
Aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar antes de volver a besarlo._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Jugaba con sus pulgares nervioso, paseando la vista por cada parte de aquel lugar, todo por evitar la mirada de la mujer que le sonreía sentada en el sillón frente a él mientras tomaba un poco de café. La casa le parecía bonita, aunque pequeña seguía siendo acogedora, pero había un punto en específico que había logrado captar su atención: la esquinera. Sobre la cual yacían varías fotos, deduciendo que eran de días distintos por los diferentes paisajes, pero en todas los protagonistas era la misma pareja: una mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojos amatistas junto a un hombre de cabellos negros y rostro despreocupado. Le provocó una leve sonrisa combinada con nostalgia de solo verlas, de solo imaginar que esos podrían haber sido Lawliet y él llenando las paredes de su casa con gratos recuerdos.

 

La puerta que estaba detrás de él se abrió de repente, provocando que se levantase de su asiento como un resorte, tomando consigo la pequeña caja que había llevado, odiando al instante su reacción. Y es que no debía importarle, o al menos de eso quiso convencerse cuando Matsuda había ido a buscarlo por la mañana, a quien casi corrió de la casa para no tener que escucharle, pero que no había habido ni un puto momento del día sin que las palabras de ese hombre no retumbasen en su cabeza, provocándole un miedo que lo paralizaba por completo.

 

  
-¿Sigue dormido?.-  
Rize dejó la taza sobre el soporte del sofá, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su esposo quien se adentraba en la sala.

 

 

-Si, pero Light puede pasar y estar con él. Puedo llevarte algo de tomar si así lo deseas.-

 

 

-No, gracias, su esposa ya ha sido muy amable en ofrecerme algo pero así estoy bien.-  
Sonrío. Lo único que estaba esperando era la aprobación de Matsuda para poder entrar a la habitación, no deseaba tomar o beber algo pues sentía que podía regresarlo con la misma facilidad que lo ingeriría.

 

Se mantuvo lo más erguido que pudo mientras se dirigía hacia aquella habitación, pero pudo sentir las piernas debilitándose una vez cerró la puerta tras él. Tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para mitigar el jadeo de inquietud que escapó de sus labios al verlo sobre la cama. Parecía que las piernas no deseaban responderle, y aunque le costase admitirlo, gran parte de su parálisis era la emoción que sentía por volver a verlo, de percibir el olor dulzón que usualmente emanaban aquellos cabellos azabaches. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de la lucha que la emoción y el temor llevaban por predominar en su pecho, porque no deseaba amarlo, porque se suponía que debía odiarlo.

  
Se acercó lentamente una vez sus pulmones se llenarón de aire de nuevo, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a agolparse ardientes tras sus párpados mediante se acercaba, y es que el solo verlo le había estrujado el pecho, porque parecía no reconocerlo. Se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama, sin poder apartar sus orbes del cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre el colchón. Y es que Lawliet siempre le había parecido tan fuerte, tan invencible como lo veía cuando eran adolescentes que le costaba asimilar que el inconsciente y moreteado hombre fuese su esposo. Pero el desasosiego que le embargaba el pecho fue algo que ya no pudo contener cuando de manera delicada recorrió con su índice una fisura que comenzaba desde la comisura de sus labios.

  
Una fina, ardiente e incontrolable lagrima le recorrió por completo la mejilla. Lo amaba, joder que si, aunque deseaba no hacerlo no podía evitarlo, y verlo tan mal le estaba haciendo pedazos el corazón. Le tomó la débil y pálida mano con una de las suyas, sintiéndola fría y blanda. Los sollozos habían sido controlados hasta que por instinto llevó la mano de su esposo y la posó sobre su levemente abultado vientre, sintiendo que lo gélido del tacto le atravesaba la ropa.

 

 

-...¿p-por qué lo h-hiciste?...-  
Susurró quebrantado cerrando con fuerza los ojos, encorvándose un poco mientras guardaba entre sus manos y vientre la mano de su esposo. Y es que sabía que no obtendría respuesta y que quizá no era el momento, pero la pregunta había salido sola, ¿Por qué mierdas había pasado esto?.

 

 

-Porque soy un imbécil.-  
Su voz apenas había sido audible, el nudo en su garganta no permitió que fuese de otra forma. Ver a su esposo encorvado y temblando por contener el llanto no era la primera imagen que deseaba ver al abrir los ojos.

Se irguió raudo, soltando la mano a la cual se había estado aferrando. Secó con su antebrazo las lágrimas que ya habían mojado sus mejillas, pero retuvo las demás que amenazaban con salir.

 

  
-Me ha dicho tu compañero que te has metido en problemas por beber de más.-  
Su voz se mantuvo sería y su semblante impasible, pero solo era porque evitaba verlo a los ojos.

 

 

-Estaba soñando contigo.-  
Comentó, no deseando ser regañado por una noche que apenas y recordaba debido al alcohol, solo sabía que algo había pasado por el dolor que sentía hasta en la punta de los pies.

 

 

-¿Y qué s-soñabas?.-  
Se mordió el labio mientras agachaba la mirada. Ni de amigos habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, que por más que aún le dolía, no podía evitar desear lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

 

  
-Te he soñado y hasta he sentido el sabor de tus labios.-  
Se sentó lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, llevando una mano a la mejilla del castaño, quien se mantenía cabizbajo.  
-Te he soñado a mi lado por siempre...-  
Pero ver las trémulas manos de Light hechas puños sobre sus rodillas es una reacción que no esperaba, y menos sentir un hilo húmedo bajándole entre los dedos que le tomaban la mejilla.  
-...Light... y-yo...-

 

 

-Deja eso.-  
Interrumpió rápidamente levantando la cabeza, mostrando la sonrisa más amplia que pudo, aunque sentía que los labios le tiritaban.  
-Te he traído una porción de pastel.-  
Tomó la pequeña caja que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche para comenzar a abrirla, dejando a la vista la bonita porción decorado con extra jalea de fresa en la cobertura.

  
Pero a pesar de ser su pastel favorito, no estaba deseoso porque se deshiciese en su lengua. Y es que Light sonreía mientras parecía emocionado al colocar la porción sobre la mesita, pero las manos y los labios le temblaban, y Lawliet no podía sentirse más desdichado por ser testigo de la tristeza que anegaba los ojos miel de su amado, pero más difícil le era asimilar que era él el causante.

 

  
-Light... Lo siento tanto.-  
Le tomó con delicadeza por la quijada, obligándolo a detener sus acciones para captar su atención, aunque notaba como esos orbes le huían a encontrarse con los suyos.

 

 

-Deja eso... Les pedí que le agregasen más jalea...-  
"Como te gusta" omitió decir. Pero Lawliet le tomó la mano antes que tomase la cajita con el pastel, haciéndole que la dejase sobre la mesa, manteniéndolo sujeto por la quijada buscándole la mirada.

 

 

-Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que aún te amo...-  
El silencio reinó luego, roto solamente por la dificultosa respiración de ambos.

  
Sintió los delgados dedos de Lawliet rozándole la mejilla, quemándole en cada tacto a pesar de saber que se encontraban helados. Le parecía ridículo el sentirse tan lleno... Pero vacío a la vez. Como deseaba poder besarlo, poder perdonarlo, como deseaba no amarlo.

 

  
-Lawliet... Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.-  
Lo vio directamente, no queriendo perder detalle, queriendo saber si el azabache aún mantendría sus palabras al saberlo. Lo vio palidecer, sus labios entreabrirse, y la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla se apartó repentinamente.

 

 

-Eso n-no puede s-ser posible..-  
Eso debía ser una broma, Light era hombre, ¿Pero y qué necesidad tendría de inventar algo así?

 

 

-El doctor me ha explicado. En dos semanas tendré mi primer control en el hospital central.-  
Se puso de pie, sintiéndose decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Verlo emocionado cuando siempre había dicho no desear un bebé?.  
-Misa me ha convencido que lo correcto era tenerte al tanto. Pero entiendo sino deseas saber nada más.-  
Deseaba salir lo más pronto posible, pero sintió la fría mano tomándole de la muñeca, detenido sus pasos.

 

Pero las palabras no lograban articularse entre los labios de Lawliet, no sabía que debía decir o que debía hacer. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado noche de desvelos por el llanto de un niño, no se le pasaba por la mente el como cambiar un pañal, no deseaba ni imaginarse a un infante correteando por todo el lugar. Pero amaba a Light, y aunque la idea de un pequeño jamás le había emocionado, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el vientre del castaño, deseando acariciarlo pero conteniéndose por miedo.

  
E intentó jalar su mano, soltar su muñeca del agarre del azabache, pero ante el más mínimo amague, Lawliet lo sostuvo con más fuerzas, evitándole el moverse ni un paso.

 

  
-... No sé qué decir...-  
Fue lo único que logró articular, sintiéndose idiota por no haber escogido mejor sus palabras, pero es que aún se sentía perplejo.

 

 

-Entiendo, y está bien sino lo quieres...-

 

 

-¿Quien dice que no lo quiero?.-  
Interrumpió poniéndose de pie, provocando que el castaño retrocediese un paso ante el repentino acercamiento.  
-Solo... necesito asimilarlo.-

 

 

-¿Asimilarlo?. Pensé que la idea de un niño jamás te emocionaría. ¿Por que intentarías asimilarlo ahora?.-  
Inevitablemente sus palabras habían salido siseando entre sus dientes con cierta dosis de rencor, pero dio un respingo al sentir la mano completa del azabache posándose sobre su viente.

 

 

-Jamás me emocionó las responsabilidades que acarrea el ser padre, más cuando nunca tuve el mejor ejemplo. Pero eso no quiere decir que odie a este bebé, sobretodo cuando solo es el fruto de lo mucho que te amo.-  
Acarició con cierto temor la tensa parte, sintiendo una mezcla de enternecimiento e incertidumbre. En una situación distinta quizá hubiese necesitado más de unos minutos para que todo cobrase sentido en su mente, pero no estaba en posición de pensar de más las cosas. Aunque la noticia no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza, solo era una idea la que rondaba por su mente: recuperarlo.  
-No me importa cuánto me cueste, yo no estoy dispuesto a perdert... a perderlos, Light...-


	7. Peur.

**7.PEUR**

 

Un nudo de ansiedad y angustia se había formado justo en medio de su garganta, volviéndole un poco difícil el respirar. Mantenía su celular en una mano desde que habían llegado a la clínica, sabía que Misa probablemente ya había notado su desesperación que iba en aumento, pero ya no podía ocultarla, y la rubia parecía mejor hacerse la desentendida, hojeando unas revistas que usualmente colocaban en las mesas de centro de esos lugares.

En la hora que tenían de haber llegado, ella ya le había ofrecido alguna revista de maternidad que era lo que más abundaba en el consultorio, se las había mostrado en su intento de distraerlo, de relajarlo, pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención, no porque no le interesase, de hecho admitía que los últimos días se había pasado más tiempo del recomendado frente a su laptop, buscando todo lo referente a un embarazo, desde los alimentos que aportan mayor cantidad de nutrientes al bebé, pasando por las maneras de estimularlo, ¿y por qué no? Las mejores cremas para evitar las estrías.

  
No era el embarazo lo que le tenía nervioso, no era la cita, ni siquiera era el hecho de volver a ver al mismo doctor a quien le había gritado y tomado de la bata bruscamente en el mismo consultorio unas semanas atrás. Sus nervios erradicaban en que su celular no había sonado desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana.

  
Hacía dos semanas que había desactivado el desvío de llamadas, hacía dos semanas que su celular había sonado a diario. Lawliet era la primera y última llamada que recibía al día, algunas veces no sabía ni de dónde sacaba fuerzas para no atenderle, porque simplemente no se sentía cómodo fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero que tampoco podía sobresaltarse porque ya se le había advertido que su embarazo era de alto riesgo; pero habían otros días en los que le era imposible no contestarle, odiando al instante esa quietud que le embargaba tan solo de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, el como esos cinco o diez minutos que la llamada durase podía lograr engatusarlo, hasta el punto de hacerle creer cada una de sus palabras, sonriendo tontamente cada que le escuchaba prometer que todo estaría bien de nuevo.

  
Pero ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haber reactivado su teléfono. Bajo los consejos, influencia, o presión de Misa lo había hecho, sobretodo porque la rubia le había convencido que sus padres podrían estar preocupados, más que nada su madre a quien telefoneaba cada fin de semana desde que se había casado, a quien tuvo que mentirle con la excusa de que había estado enfermo para dejarla más tranquila. Aunque más allá de sus padres, Misa le había convencido que si había tomado la decisión correcta de hacer a Lawliet participe en su embarazo, tenía que de apoco volver a tener una comunicación con el azabache, una comunicación basado solamente en el bebé si es que así lo querían. El problema es que la comunicación no había sido "de apoco" ni solamente acerca del "bebé". Las llamadas eran al menos dos minutos sobre saludos por cortesía, seguido de una simple preocupación de como había estado su día, si había tenido algún dolor, o si las nauseas habían cesado. Pero luego de eso cada vez se alejaban más del tema principal, cambiando a un monólogo de Lawliet donde hablaba solamente sobre "ellos" mientras Light se mantenía escuchando atento al otro lado, no atreviéndose a decir algo, pero sin el valor suficiente para colgar.

  
Era quizá por ello que aparte de estúpido se sentía decepcionado, porque si Lawliet le había llamado religiosamente los días pasados ¿por que éste era diferente? Ah, claro, porque de haberlo hecho tal vez se habría sentido en la obligación de asistir con él a la consulta.

  
Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentado, cerrando los ojos para intentar no pensar en las miles de posibilidades que su mente le estaba lanzando con una rapidez casi cansina. 'De seguro ni le interesa tu embarazo', 'probablemente solo te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo', 'y tú tan idiota en creer que un bebé propio podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer'.

 

  
-Light, ¿has pensado lo que te dije?-

El castaño abrió los ojos raudo, encontrándose con Misa quien le sonreía. Asintió despacio, haciendo que la rubia lo tomase como respuesta suficiente antes de regresar su mirada a la revista que estaba sobre sus piernas. Su única intención era hacerlo pensar en algo diferente, porque ella ya se imaginaba lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo, porque ella no había pasado desapercibido las suaves risas provenientes de la habitación contigua a la suya durante las mañanas, ni cómo Light se dirigía al cuarto emocionado a la misma hora durante las noches, siempre con celular en mano.

Misa le había ofrecido la habitación de invitados por todo el tiempo que él encontrase como necesario. Pero a diferencia de Light —quien había decidido continuar con las clases en línea— ella si tenía que presentarse a la universidad, y al encontrarse un poco más avanzada en la carrera, los proyectos solían ser más trabajosos y extensos, por lo que podía ausentarse más de lo deseado de casa. Por ello había intentado convencer al castaño de que regresase con sus padres, no era que creyese que Light no podía valerse por sí mismo ni que le estorbase, de hecho su amigo ya le había ofrecido dinero de lo que su madre le mandaba como pago de la habitación, pero no era eso a lo que Misa se refería cuando había intentado convencerlo, más que nada estaba convencida que en un embarazado, independientemente del sexo, siempre es conveniente que se encuentre al menos una persona al pendiente.

  
Y Light lo había pensado, mucho para ser honesto, pero regresar con sus padres no era una opción viable para él. Se había casado a escondida de ambos a los dos meses que Soichiro le prohibió seguirse frecuentando con Elle, había tomado las cosas que consideró importantes y las guardó en una maleta para salir una vez sus padres se habían dormido. Y a pesar de que con el tiempo Sachiko había encontrado la manera de contactarlo nuevamente, jamás había vuelto a poner un pie en esa casa, sobretodo porque a pesar que la relación con su madre cada vez iba mejor, la relación con su padre seguía áspera, intercambiando pocas palabras y solo para eventos importantes; cumpleaños, navidades y años nuevo. Aunque el mayor motivo por el cual Light veía como imposible regresar a Kantō era el hecho que no había logrado contarle a Sachiko lo que realmente pasaba, desde lo de Lawliet hasta el embarazo, pese que había tenido la intención de contarle que sería abuela, las palabras no lograron ser articuladas.

 

  
-Anda, Light.-

Escuchar la voz de su amiga nuevamente le hizo dar un leve respingo sobre el asiento al percatarse que ella ya se encontraba de pie y que él ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre ser llamado por la señorita tras el mostrador.

  
Se puso de pie luego de presionar por una vez más el botón principal de su celular, solo para asegurarse que, en efecto, su teléfono no se encontraba: apagado, en modo de silencio y que ningún mensaje o llamada había sido recibida recientemente.

  
Sonrió al entrar al consultorio, solo con la idea de no preocupar más a su amiga, sobretodo cuando el doctor comenzó a preguntar y anotar las cosas básicas, acomodándose sus lentes de botella de vez en cuando. '¿Ya has comenzado a beber tus vitaminas?', 'debemos continuar con la ingesta diaria del ácido fólico para asegurar el desarrollo correcto del cerebro y columna del bebé', 'aunque la ingesta de hierro sea leve, puede causar mareos y náuseas, por las cuales no debes preocuparte, al menos que estas no reduzcan con el paso de los días'.

  
Escuchó todas las recomendaciones y contestó cada una de las preguntas sin mayor problema, pero se sentía tan ajeno a toda la situación. Ni cuando el veterano lo invitó a subirse sobre la camilla sintió algún tipo de emoción, cuando las luces se apagaron y su abdomen quedó al descubierto no podía pensar en algo más que no fuese estar en casa lo más pronto posible. Pero sus pensamientos se callaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez el aparato untado de frío gel se posó sobre su vientre, llenándose el consultorio de un rápido palpitar de un pequeño corazón.

  
Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que Misa se mantenía a su lado, tomando una de sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y veía, ya que la vez anterior el doctor había dicho que dos ecografías en un periodo tan corto tampoco era recomendable. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla mediante el ecografo se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, buscando la mejor posición.

 

  
-Mira, esta es su cabeza, la cual por las semanas que llevas se encuentra más erguida.-  
Señaló con su trémulo dedo hacia la pantalla por un momento, una vez el aparato daba una mejor visión, que por sus años de experiencia no le era difícil divisar la forma y posición exacta del feto, pero que a Light le tomó unos segundos más, sonriendo una vez logró verlo tal como el doctor decía.

 

  
-¿Y ya se puede saber su sexo?-  
No iba a negar que esa pregunta era una de las principales que le rondaban en la cabeza. Solo llevaba dos semanas de haberse enterado oficialmente, y aunque al principio le había sido dificil asimilarlo, ahora no había habido día sin que se distrajese un poco de los deberes universitarios visitando páginas en internet donde había un sinfín de conjuntos perfectamente combinados para bebés sin importar su género o edad.

 

  
-Basado en los exámenes, tus síntomas y su desarrollo, podría decir con seguridad que te encuentras al menos en la semana dieciséis de gestación. En estos momentos mide un poco más de once centímetros y pesa 100 gramos, por ello sería más apropiado que te esperases al menos cuatro o seis semanas más para una ultrasonografía más exacta.-

 

  
-¿Tan poquito?.-  
Interrumpió sin dejar de ver la pantalla. No es como si no hubiese escuchado el resto, pero su atención había sido captada solo por las posibles medidas de su bebé, sobre todo porque su vientre no era de un tamaño exagerado, pero ya lograba verse una pequeña y redonda protuberancia cuando usaba camisas más entalladas, por lo que se lo imaginaba de un tamaño más grande, pero que según el doctor tenía el tamaño de tan solo un aguacate.

 

  
-Si, pero las semanas que le vienen son conocidas como "el estirón". En las próximas tres semanas tu bebé crecerá mucho, llegando a duplicar su tamaño y peso, eso sugiere que también tu embarazo será más notable aún con camisetas flojas.-

 

 

-Mi amigo está preocupado por las estrías, doctor.-

El rostro de Light se puso caliente y sino hubiese sido porque las luces estaban apagadas, estaba seguro que hubiesen visto su sonrojo en extremo. Aún en la oscuridad le dedicó una sería mirada a Misa, quien con una mano se había cubierto delicadamente la boca para no reír de manera escandalosa, resultando nada más en una sonrisa ahogada.

 

  
-¡Eso no es cierto!.-  
Espetó rápidamente, queriendo jalarla de las coletas sino fuese porque: uno, él era todo un caballero que jamás maltrataría a una mujer y dos, porque no debía moverse para no molestar al veterano.

 

  
-Solo se lo digo para ayudarte, él dice que tu vientre crecerá mucho más las próximas semanas, tal vez pueda recomendarte un buen producto y así dejas de buscar en internet.-  
Los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente, entre vergüenza y sorpresa, aunque quizá molestia más que todo.

 

 

-¿¡Usaste mi laptop!?-

 

  
-... bueno, es que no encontraba la mía...-  
Masculló, rascándose incómodamente con su dedo índice la mejilla, pero que la baja y ronca risa del doctor captó la atención de ambos nuevamente.

 

  
-Es cierto que en las próximas semanas tu embarazo será notable, pero no creo que tu abdomen llegue a ser tan abultado, sobretodo porque estamos hablando de que tú eres un hombre, realmente no es como si tu cuerpo este diseñado para acunar otro, pero él cual esta reaccionado bastante bien ya que los latidos de tu bebé se escuchan sanos y no se presenta ninguna anomalía.-  
Retiró el aparato para luego limpiar con cuidado los residuos de gel que habían quedado sobre la piel del castaño, quien se acomodó su camisa sonriente al escuchar que todo parecía ir como debía.  
-Pero el hecho que diga que tu abdomen probablemente no crezca tanto se debe a que nosotros no poseemos la misma capacidad que una mujer, por lo que es posible que durante los últimos meses tu bebé se quede sin el espacio suficiente antes de tiempo, y nos veamos en la necesidad de interrumpir el embarazo.-

 

  
-¿Eso quiere decir que requerirá de... incubadora?-  
Siguió al doctor dirigiéndose nuevamente al escritorio una vez las luces se encendieron, su mirada se encontró por un momento con la de Misa, cuyo rostro también lucia preocupado.

 

  
-Es probable, pero no debes preocuparte, recuerda que yo te estoy dando datos que he leído en libros, pero la información es limitada por lo poco usual del caso, y el cuerpo humano es increíble. Nuestro objetivo es que llegues a los nueve meses sin complicaciones, y puedo asegúrate que por cómo van las cosas vas por buen camino, pero debes continuar tomando tus vitaminas, alimentándote bien, durmiendo lo suficiente y evitando cualquier emoción fuerte como enojos o tristezas.-

 

 

-Entonces si el embarazo no es interrumpido antes de tiempo y logro llegar a los nueve meses... ¿mi abdomen si crecerá más de lo que usted espera?.-  
Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosos, viendo como el doctor anotaba algo sobre un papel color rosado, muy parecido al que le había entregado la última vez, donde le recomendaba opciones de comida y alguna que otra vitamina junto a la dosis que debía beber.

 

  
-¡Por supuesto!, crecerá tanto como tu bebé necesite.-  
Dejó su labor por un momento, alzando la vista para verlos sobre sus anteojos.  
-¿Por qué?, ¿gustas que también te anote una buena crema para las estrías?-  
Light negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando un golpecito disimuladamente con su rodilla en la pierna de la rubia, quien al igual que el doctor, río por lo bajo debido al comentario y a la reacción del castaño.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de pie?, ¿una hora?, ¿hora y media?, Matsuda sentía como si hubiese pasado un día entero, las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, posiblemente por el frío, o quizá por el rato que llevaban esperando. El pronóstico del tiempo había anunciado que se esperaban bajas temperaturas para horas de la tarde, con altas probabilidades de una pequeña nevada por horas de la noche. Eso explicaba de buena manera el porqué el frío le calaba aún con su grueso suéter, bufanda y caliente gorro puesto, lo que no entendía es como el hombre a su lado se mantenía tan sereno aún cuando el viento se volvía más brusco mediante los minutos pasaban, y ni siquiera era necesario verlo de reojo para saberlo, bastaba con posar su mirada en el reflejo que mostraba el edificio al otro lado de la calle, cuyas paredes estaban conformados de vidrio polarizado, donde podía verse él abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras Lawliet solo permanecía ahí, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

 

  
-Pensé que la idea de venir hasta aquí era entrar al consultorio.-  
Su voz apenas y fue audible, lo más que su mandíbula le permitió al tiritar tanto.

 

 

-Lo sé, solo... estoy tomando valor.-  
Confesó, llevando por última vez el cigarrillo a sus labios antes de botarlo y terminarlo de apagar con una de sus botas.

 

 

-Jamás te había visto fumar...-

 

 

-No lo había hecho por muchos años, pero estoy nervioso, y estúpidamente creí que esto lograría tranquilizarme.-  
Su vista bajo un poco, buscando el ramo de rosas que sostenía en la mano, todas muy bonitas, brillantes y frescas, pero fue inevitable que su mandíbula no se tensase al saberse cobarde, porque estas dos semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, porque hubiese querido que este día no llegase en un buen rato, porque el amor que siente lo tenía ahí con rosas en manos, pero que el temor no le permitía dar los pasos.

 

 

-Me alegra que no hubieses fumado en mucho tiempo, y también me alegra que te des cuenta que fue una estúpida decisión el volver a hacerlo.-

 

  
-Fue por Light.-  
Interrumpió abruptamente, a lo que Matsuda calló para permitirle continuar.  
-Ya sabes que en mi adolescencia terminé en un orfanato, fue como cambiar de vida, olvidar a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y empezar de nuevo. Con todos mis compañeros del orfanato asistíamos a la misma escuela de gobierno, ahí conocí a Light, él estaba en el mismo salón donde estaba uno de mis compañeros. Pero para ese entonces yo estaba en la edad en la que te crees todo un hombre, y al él ser menor, lo veía solo como un niño, logrando a veces hasta fastidiarme con su presencia, aunque no era ni siquiera Light quien me molestaba, simplemente yo estaba frustrado con el mundo, pero ese es otro tema, el punto es que con el pasar del tiempo yo comencé a juntarme más con un grupo de chicos mayores que yo, y menos con Light y mi otro compañero Near, pero es que aquellos chicos me parecían tan geniales, nadie se metía con ellos, para bien o para mal las miradas se posaban en ellos, yo quería un poco de esa atención, y terminé aprendiendo algunas cuantas malas mañas.-

 

 

-Alguna vez me comentaste que tus padres murieron en un accidente, pasar de eso a un orfanato debe haber sido un golpe fuerte para cualquiera, creo que es entendible que buscases sentirte fuerte y a la vez con atención sobre ti.-  
Masculló, el frío era cruel, pero más que nada, dudaba si las palabras dichas habían sido las correctas, no deseaba hacerlo sentir incómodo o que las confundiese con lástima, pero la queda risa que escapó de los labios del azabache lo sorprendió un poco.

 

 

-¡Ja!, mis padres no murieron en ningún accidente, el cobarde mi padre un día se aburrió de serlo y decidió irse, y aunque me quede con mi madre, era como estar solo, porque ella doblaba turnos de trabajo, cada vez la veía menos, cada vez la veía más cansada, hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistió, sé que todos sus esfuerzos eran por mí, pero también sentía como si ella me hubiese abandonado, junto a la culpa de sentirme el causante de su muerte. Por eso cuando mis nuevos "amigos" se aburrieron del niñato que quería ser como ellos, también me dejaron, y el único que estaba ahí y que siempre estuvo era Light, él jamás se fue. No digo que fue directamente gracias a él por quien deje las cosas malas que había aprendido, claramente él fue de mucha ayuda al mantenerse a mi lado pese a todo, pero lo hice principalmente por mi, porque quería ser una mejor persona para ambos.-

 

 

-Vaya... Jamás me habías dicho lo de tus padres, y menos lo demás, de hecho creo que jamás te he escuchado hablándolo con alguien.-  
Estaba un tanto anonadado, quizá él si consideraba a Lawliet como un amigo, pero sabía que el azabache era más reservado en sus cosas, por ello que toda esa confesión saliese de repente lo había dejado sin palabras.

 

 

-Lo sé, creo que los únicos quienes saben la verdad sobre mis padres son los encargados del orfanato, Light y ahora tú. No me gusta mucho hablar al respecto porque lo encuentro innecesario, pero simplemente todo ha salido de mis labios porque tengo miedo; tengo miedo de dar un paso, y luego otro, y otro hasta llegar a esa puerta.-  
Ahora el frío ya comenzaba a afectarle. Quería detener el maldito tiempo para tener el necesario y poder tomar valor, puesto que en su posición no tenía espacio para las dudas, no cuando se había pasado las últimas dos semanas tratando de ganarse la confianza de Light nuevamente, y que parecía que todo se iría por el caño ya que sus piernas se negaban a responder.

 

  
-Entiendo tu miedo, amas a Light pero no a...-

 

  
-No me mal entiendas.-  
Habló raudo antes de dejarle acabar.  
-Yo no puedo odiar a alguien tan Inocente, amo a Light, y te juro que han habido días en los que no he dormido bien por imaginarme cómo será ese bebé, el problema es que es mío, es ser padre lo que me inquieta, me da temor que el título me quede demasiado grande.-

 

 

-Que tus padres se hayan equivocado no quiere decir que tu cometerás los mismos errores.-

 

 

-Si, ¿pero y que tal si me equivoco?, no quiero que mi hijo sufra por mi culpa, no quiero ser igual que mi padre.-

 

 

-Lamento lo que te diré, pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar que ya lo estás haciendo? Sí el bebé no existiese te juro que te diría que te entiendo y que deberías tomarte tu tiempo antes de tomar alguna decisión, pero el bebé ya existe y mientras tú estás aquí lidiando con un temor injustificado, también los estás abandonando a ellos.-  
Su voz había salido con un tono más alto del deseado, claro que lo entendía, pero ya llevarían dos horas ahí de pie y simplemente no era el momento para solucionar traumas cuando se suponía que hacía un buen rato deberían haber entrado a ese jodido edificio, Elle entregaría el ramo a Light, Light quizá soltaría algunas lagrimitas de emoción y luego ambos entrarían al consultorio, o algo así era el plan que Lawliet le había dicho por la mañana.

 

 

-¿Mi temor te parece injustificado?-  
Sonrió de lado, llevando las rosas más cercas de su cara para poder olerlas.

 

 

-No lo quise decir de esa manera, pero este frío me está exasperando. Lo que quise decir es que entiendo tu temor, pero no puedes ser tan egoísta y creer que solo tú tienes miedo, ¿has pensado cómo se siente Light?, ¿no crees que él también tenga miedo?, dijiste que antes pudiste dejar tu adición al tabaco porque quisiste ser una mejor persona, ¿que te lo impide ahora?, ¿que te impide ser mejor que tu padre?, no, deja a tu padre fuera de eso, mejor pregunta sería ¿que te impide a TI ser un buen padre?.-  
Lo vio de reojo unos segundos, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

 

Y es que para Lawliet no había una respuesta, no había una defensa, no había una excusa. Todas y cada una de las palabras de Matsuda le retumbaban en la cabeza, simplemente estaba actuando egoístamente, o quizá solo se estaba refugiando en su trauma como justificante para no enfrentar la realidad.

 

  
-Vamos...-  
Indicó suavemente unos segundos después, dando un paso cuando sus piernas decidieron obedecer, aunque podía sentir que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

 

Pero tan pronto llegaron al otro lado de la calle, la puerta del edificio frente al cual habían estado de pie se abrió, dando todos un pequeño paso hacia atrás y conteniendo la respiración por un momento por lo sorpresivo que había resultado quedar frente a frente.

 

  
-...¿Lawliet?...-  
Las últimas semanas habían hablado un poco, pero tenerlo en frente lo había dejado sin aliento, más cuando sus ojos se posaron en las rosas de color rojo vibrante.

 

  
-Light, te espero en el auto.-  
Misa subió por completo la cremallera de su abrigo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Elle y Matsuda antes de abrirse paso en medio de ambos para dirigirse al parqueo.

 

  
-Lamento mucho no haber venido a tiempo, ni haberte llamado para avisar en mi hora de almuerzo, pero el trabajo estuvo tan pesado que apenas y comimos, sumando que tuve que quedarme un poco más para poder terminar.-  
La mirada dubitativa de Light rápidamente se dirigió a Matsuda, quien comprendiendo la situación, no hizo más que asentir rápidamente.

 

  
-Si, es cierto, hemos salido corriendo luego del trabajo pero parece que igual ya era muy tarde.-  
Sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo, él no era bueno mintiendo, y solo esperaba que hubiese sonado convincente, más porque sabía que Lawliet no lo hacía con mala intención, ni porque lo estuviese engañando, quizá era la conversación previa la que había influenciado para que se pusiera completamente de su lado, aunque lo que sabía es que deseaba ver a esos dos cada vez mejor, en lugar de alejados.

 

Light sintió como su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios luego de que Matsuda confirmase lo que Lawliet había dicho, agradecía haber subido su bufanda pues al menos su emoción no había quedado completamente al descubierto, pero es que no podía negar que aquello le había hecho sentir feliz, no por él, más bien por el hecho que el azabache si estuviese dispuesto a formar parte en la vida de su bebé, porque el día entero se había sentido altamente ansioso de creer que las palabras de Lawliet solo serían promesas vacías.

 

  
-Yo también te esperaré en el auto, Lawliet.-  
Habló Matsuda luego de unos segundos de silencio, al comprender la mirada que el azabache le lanzaba, indicándole que solo estaba haciendo un mal tercio.

 

  
-¿Como está?-  
Continuó el azabache una vez su compañero se había alejado, posando una mano completa sobre el vientre del castaño, que bajo un suéter tan grueso apenas y podía sentirlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

 

 

-El doctor ha dicho que se va desarrollando bastante bien, quizá para la próxima sí puedas venir a tiempo.-

 

  
-Te he traído esto, para ver si te convenzo de acompañarme a cenar.-  
El azabache estiró su mano para entregarle el ramo, pero Light no lo tomó. ¿Era él, o el cambio de tema si había sido abrupto?, ¿sería que su paranoia no había desaparecido por completo y solo estaba imaginando cosas que no eran?, no importaba lo que fuese, simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 

  
-Lo siento, no puedo aceptar ninguna de las dos.-

 

  
-Light, sé que me equivoqué, pero pensé que lo íbamos a intentar.-  
Su voz había sonado nerviosa, y era notorio porque el ramo entre ambos rostros había comenzado a temblar mientras aún lo sostenía.

 

  
-¿Así de fácil?, por supuesto que lo estoy intentando, ¡estoy intentando olvidar que mi marido se cogió en nuestra cama a otra persona!-  
Le empujó las rosas con cierta brusquedad, quién sabía si era la sensibilidad por el embarazo, pero detestaba como podía pasar de extrañarlo tanto a querer matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

 

  
-No, no digo que sea así de fácil, pese a que ya ha pasado un tiempo, entiendo que te tomará un poco más el poder perdonarme. Lamento haberme alterado, pero es que realmente te extraño demasiado.-  
Se aferró al ramo que había sido rechazado, sin apartar su mirada a la única parte del rostro del castaño que quedaba al descubierto entre el gorro y la bufanda: sus ojos, los cuales le parecían una combinación de emociones.

 

Light tenía su vista fija en las rosas, pero Lawliet había notado que aquellos ojos miel lucían cristalinos, dándoles un aire de tristeza, pero brillaban de una manera que podía sugerir: rencor, dolor, o decepción.

 

  
-...Debo regresar con Misa...-  
Susurró, apartando por fin la mirada y dando la vuelta, pero deteniéndose al sentirse sujetado por el brazo.

 

  
-...Espera... está bien, no aceptes ir a cenar conmigo, te dije que no importaba cuanto costase, no estaba dispuesto a perderte, eso incluye ser paciente y esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero por favor, las rosas son tuyas, llévalas contigo.-  
Lo soltó con cuidado, no lo obligaría a permanecer en contra de su voluntad, ya había dicho lo que quería, y Light estaba en su derecho de continuar sin voltear si así lo deseaba. Pero Light no se movió, y Lawliet dio un respingo al verlo girarse unos segundos después.

 

  
-...Lawliet, pedí esto para ti...-  
Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando su billetera para tomar de ella algo que asemejaba a una fotografía, lo que Lawliet pudo comprobar al tenerla ya en su mano.  
-Si te fijas bien, esta es su cabeza.-  
Se situó al lado del azabache, señalándole con su dedo cada parte del bebé que la ecografía había mostrado. Lawliet, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de la foto, prestando atención a todo lo que Light le indicaba, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno, sentirlo tan cerca hasta el punto de poder percibir su olor a miel era de las cosas que tanto extrañaba.

 

  
-Se ve muy pequeño...-  
Susurró, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que la emoción no solo erradicaba en el hecho de sentirse junto a Light, más bien se había descubierto embelesado en la pequeña figura que se lograba divisar en el papel.

 

  
-Y lo es, según el doctor debe medir once centímetros.-  
Se alejó un poco, sonriendo ladinamente al percatarse que el azabache no había apartado los ojos de lo que él le había entregado.  
-Misa me hizo abrir los ojos y entender que tienes todos el derecho de ser su padre, no te negaré que seas parte de su vida, pero no estoy seguro de querer que vuelvas a ser parte de la mía.-  
Se mordió el labio bajo la bufanda, dando la vuelta rápidamente esperando que Lawliet no lo detuviese de nuevo, pero que una vez más sus pasos se vieron estancados al sentirlo sujetándole por el abrigo. Pero unos segundos pasaron sin que alguno dijese algo, sobretodo porque esas palabras si habían logrado lastimar al azabache, pero había una palabra clave que le daba un poco de esperanza.

 

  
-Has dudado, has dicho no estar seguro, en lugar de estar realmente convencido de que es lo que quieres. Sé que fui un idiota, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo jamás la desaprovecharía si algún día te decidieses en dármela.-

Esta vez no volteó una vez se supo libre por su esposo, porque esos arranques de valentía como el anterior no eran algo que se daba dos veces en el mismo momento, en cambio prefirió retomar sus pasos, antes que sus emociones quedasen al descubierto; porque una parte de él quería golpearlo, la otra besarlo; en parte quería odiarlo, pero otra perdonarlo.

  
Y pese a que Lawliet solo lo había visto alejarse, quedando él con una invitación a cenar y un ramo de rosas, aún así una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, porque aunque Light no había dicho nada, ese silencio le sugería que tenía una posibilidad. Pero su sonrisa se volvió más amplia cuando agachó su cabeza y posó su mirada nuevamente en la fotografía que se le había sido entregada, viéndola detenidamente para captar todos los detalles de su bebé, los cuales delineó lentamente con su dedo índice, antes de guardarla con cuidado en su billetera.


End file.
